Can Love Come Twice
by Ivy the Fable
Summary: Severus Snape wakes up after the war to someone familiar. Will he remember her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Severus Snape was lying on his side in the Shrieking Shack, his hands desperately trying to stop the blood gushing from the wounds on his neck. His body was shaking; he knew it was only a matter of time before his life was over.

Snape felt a presence in the room with him. Harry Potter appeared out of nothingness, no doubt from beneath his Invisibility Cloak. Harry bent over him. Snape tried to speak. He needed Harry to know what had to be done. He needed him to know everything. Harry crouched closer. Snape brought forth all the memories he could, and let them flow freely from his body.

Snape grabbed Harry's robes, "Take...it...Take...it."

Snape watched helplessly as Harry and Hermione Granger gathered up his memories, his entire life. Snape was losing the ability to hear anything. Harry looked up across the room for a moment. He was speaking, but everything sounded muffled to Snape. Harry looked frightened, and then nodded vaguely as he continued collecting the silver liquid that flowed from the man on the floor. Snape felt hands on his neck, and a cold liquid oozing in his wounds. The silver memories stopped. Cold rushed through his veins, and he knew these were his last moments.

He was weakened, and let his grip on Harry's robes slack. "Look...at...me..." he whispered to Harry. Snape searched Harry's green eyes for something familiar. Then, blackness slowly clouded his vision until he could see nothing. He let his body go.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard what sounded like silverware clinking together softly. He felt so weak, his head pounding. His mouth was dry; he could really use a drink.

_I must be dead. _He thought. _Obviously. _

Snape forced his eyes open to slits, allowing the light in slowly. He realized he was in his bedroom, well, Dumbledore's bedroom he had moved into last year. He couldn't really see clearly, all the light in the room caused his eyes to blur his surroundings. He saw motion out of the corner of his eye by the foot of the bed. Focusing his eyes as much as he could, Snape saw a little witch with light brown hair sitting in his favorite armchair. Her ankles were crossed and perched on the bed, and she was sipping tea while reading the Daily Prophet.

"I see you are awake." A strangely familiar voice told him. She lowered her newspaper and her light blue eyes peered at him curiously. She looked so familiar to him.

"Who are you?" He managed to ask through a raspy voice.

Her lips pursed in disappointment before smirking, "Really? I thought you had stopped writing because you were busy, not because you had forgotten I existed."

She lowered her ankles to the floor and stood up, leaving her newspaper and teacup on the table she had moved from his study. She began pouring another cup of tea.

"Kara?" He realized.

"Oh, you do remember? I know it's been fifteen years, but hopefully I don't look that terrible." She said in a dark way that only he knew she was teasing him. "Here. Drink this," she commanded, flicking her wand in Snape's direction to sit him up against pillows at the headboard. The teacup floated gently to him.

His arms felt atrophied, but he managed to lift them to the cup and saucer. She nodded to acknowledge the feat.

"Am I dead?" He asked with his brow furrowed.

Kara gave a throaty laugh. "No, of course not. Do you think I would be the first person you would go looking for in the afterlife?" She turned from him to motion her wand at the table and chair, sending them walking back into the study.

Snape knew she was right.

"How?" He rasped and one hand shot up to his neck. She turned back to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled his hand from his neck.

"You always did underestimate me," she rebuked him, "I mean, there is a little scarring, but no one else could have done any better. Not even you."

"You? How did you know..." he began, but she interrupted.

"Did you really think Dumbledore was not aware of that snake?"

"I see you still interrupt me constantly." His expression did not change, but a faint smile crossed her lips. _Dumbledore._ "How long do I have until they haul me off to Azkaban?"

"Honestly. Did I not already tell you that you have underestimated Dumbledore," she paused, "and me?"

"You? But..."

"But how did I know? Really, Severus, you are beginning to sound thick. You know as well as I do, Albus Dumbledore preferred not to keep all his eggs..."

"In one basket." He finished her with a frown. _Particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort._

"Now who's interrupting whom?" She broke his thought. "I'm going to go down to the kitchens. You need to eat or you will never get out of this bed."

With that, she pecked a kiss on his forehead and turned to walk toward the door.

"Pot roast." He advised, and she stopped but did not turn around. "I know your insistence that I eat only vegetables."

"What makes you think I haven't changed?"

"Because I haven't."

She shut the door quietly behind her.

He placed the now cold tea on his nightstand, his back sore with every movement.

After so many years, Snape was surprised at how easy it was to be around her. It seemed as though nothing was different between the two of them. Despite everything that had happened, neither of them had changed at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara piled food onto the brass tray with a huff. "Insufferable idiot probably would be happy with a plate of beef." _He hadn't changed? _Kara wasn't sure if she had hoped he would be different or the same.

She thanked the house-elves and levitated the platter in front of her. She always tripped on the stone staircases and did not want to have to make another journey to the kitchens or the Hospital wing.

Kara pushed the stray hairs in her eyes behind her ears and wondered if her hair would ever get used to being pulled up. She paused in front of the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, thinking to herself that this was the only one she wasn't curious enough to enter in her seven years as a student at Hogwarts.

She sighed before beginning her trek back to the Headmaster's tower. Upon reaching the Entrance Hall, she noticed the light outside and realized it was nearly dusk. He would need to go back to sleep soon, but no doubt would insist upon asking her endless questions. She sighed, caught up in thought, and a slight drizzle of rain began.

Leaning against one of the columns, she barely noticed Minerva McGonagall approach quietly.

"Has Severus awoken?" McGonagall asked.

"Just now."

"When do you think he will be able to continue his duties?"

"He should be fine by next week. However, he will probably insist upon tomorrow." Kara half smiled at her.

"Very good. Please let me know when I may begin scheduling meetings. I have a list of possibilities in my office."

"Of course."

The conversation reminded Kara to continue her short journey. She finally reached the gargoyle guarding the passageway and mumbled, "Oolong."

She passed through the Headmaster's office to the short staircase that led to the Headmaster's bedroom directly above. Snape was reading her Daily Prophet, frowning. He was still sitting up on the bed, but was fully dressed and above the blankets.

"You shouldn't get out of bed yet," she said.

He ignored her. "Were you the one who undressed me?" He asked with a look of admonishment.

"Don't act as if I have never seen you naked before," she smirked.

He grimaced. "I thought we were never going to talk about that again."

"Oh, Severus. It was an accident. It's really not as big of a deal as you make it out to be. It was years ago, after all."

"However, my body looks significantly different than it did when I was sixteen."

"I know," she teased. "Besides, who would you rather have done it?"

He didn't answer, so she decided she had won. "Eat. If you insist upon getting out of bed before your body is ready, you at least need energy."

He nodded and grabbed a sandwich, eating it behind the newspaper.

"You didn't tell me I had been unconscious for over two months."

"We hadn't gotten that far yet. I expected to be barraged with questions all evening, so feel free to ask. I even kept old copies of the Prophet for you to read if you want a more objective source."

"Objective? This rag of a newspaper?" He put the uneaten half of the roast beef sandwich back on the tray and took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Well, no longer controlled by the Dark Lord. Although Rita Skeeter is still writing for them." She mumbled, "That bitch."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I see that she wrote a book about me."

"It appears so."

Snape tossed the paper to the bedside table and rose to stand. She rushed to help him, knowing that he was not well enough to stand alone. He shook his head and frowned.

"At least let me go into the study. I feel like and invalid in this bed."

She moved herself under his arm to help support his weight. He gained his balance and put both of his arms around her.

"Thank you." He said as her icy blue eyes pierced his black ones. Her eyes were just as cold as his were to most people, but they could see a softness in each other that was imperceptible to most.

"Not necessary. You're my oldest friend." She said unemotionally.

"It is. You've been my only friend for twenty years and I should have kept in contact with you. Sometimes old memories are too difficult to face. Know that I did miss you."

"No need to get sentimental. I'll start to think that you're someone else in Polyjuice."

"Still making jokes to hide your emotions, I see," Snape said in his all knowing voice.

"And you're still trying to scare everyone away to hide yours," she snapped back at him, gesturing to his all black attire.

"I told you that neither of us changed." It was how they hid the loneliness that no one seemed to notice any more.

"You're always right," she said melodramatically as they finally made it to the study. She let him sit himself in his armchair, and began making more tea. She summoned the tray of food from the bedroom and sat it on the table beside him.

"I guess I'm not finished eating?"

She ignored him. "Didn't you have some questions for me?"

"How did you stop Nagini's venom from killing me?" he said very slowly, drawing out the words as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Why, antivenin of course. And a strong potion to inhibit phosphodiesterase and hyaluronidase," Kara said as she sat on the récamier, leaning on the backrest that allowed her to face him.

"There are no known potions or antivenin for _Naja koschei_," he said simply.

"What do you think I have been doing for the last twenty years, Severus?"

"I assumed you were still working with the Healers from St. Mungo's on the healing properties of fairy dust. That's the last I heard of your research."

"I was before the first time Voldemort fell. Fairy dust is useful, but really doesn't have that much research potential."

"Well, fill me in on your life."

"Are you sure this is the first thing you want to know about?"

"Yes."

"Fine. You know I was working in Ireland until just before Voldemort fell. And, yes, I did find eight uses of fairy dust in healing magic. I'm sure you saw my publication." Her eyes dropped down to the oriental rug before seeing him nod slowly out of the corner of her eye. "That August, I felt like I had not done my part in fighting, an island over and out of harm's way. So, I decided to come back and ask Dumbledore for advice on what I could do to be of help. He said to finish my research and come back in December."

She sighed and watched as fat drops of rain hit the window. _December was too late._

"Still?" He prodded her.

She ignored him. "Dumbledore sent me on assignment, and I continued to do so until the battle in May. I worked for seven years in India on those damn cobra potions-as you should be thankful. Most recently, I was with Charlie Weasley in Romania working with dragons, trying to tame them enough to be useful in the fight against Voldemort in some way."

"You never told me," he admonished her.

"I couldn't. You know as well as I do, Albus liked to keep his plans secret. However, had you bothered to write more often, you would have noticed how long it took for the owl to return."

"I wouldn't have waited so long if I knew you were doing such interesting research," he had a cryptic look on his face. "I assume you will be publishing soon?"

"Yes. I did publish my research in dragon behavior in the _Journal of Magizoology_, but I doubt you read that. I was forbidden to write about my work with cobras until Voldemort was dead. I was sure someone else would publish a similar study before I had the chance."

"No one else would dare risk their lives dealing with those wretched beasts. Most people avoid them if at all possible." He raised a hand to the scar on his neck, the edge just visible above his crisp collar.

Kara smirked. "They're not that noticeable."

"Don't act as if I'm vain," Snape said indignantly. She chuckled at his reaction. A small twitch in the right corner of his mouth hinted at a smile.

"It's getting late," she said as she whisked the teacups onto the tray with a swish of her wand. "We can catch up tomorrow."

"Where are you staying in the castle? Who else is here?" he asked quickly as he realized she was ending their conversation.

"In the dungeons, of course. In your former quarters, actually. Minerva is staying on this summer. Sybill is here, of course, but the rest of the staff is absent."

She stood from the récamier and offered her hand to help him up.

"One more question," he asked as he clutched her hand.

"Only if it has a quick answer."

"Why am I staying in the Headmaster's tower?"

"Because you're the Headmaster, silly."

"No, that was only temporary. I am not meant to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts," Snape disputed, his brow furrowed and his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, don't argue with me about it. I didn't make the decision. Come get some rest tonight and you can yell at the Board of Governors tomorrow."

"Who would petition for my appointment, after all I've done?" His black eyes were searching hers.

"Quite a few people, actually. You're kind of considered a hero now, thanks to Harry Potter, _especially_ because of all you've done," she emphasized.

"You are giving me a headache." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait until the masses have discovered you are awake. I've already hexed Rita Skeeter a dozen times trying to come into the castle. We had to put special wards against animagi entering or exiting the grounds. That's one of the reasons Professor McGonagall is still here."

"Marvelous." His voice was unamused.

"Come on, back to bed with you," she said as she steered him back to his bedroom. "Incidentally, Professor McGonagall would like to know when you will be well enough to return to your duties."

"Tomorrow," he said immediately.

"I thought so," she sighed. "Will you at least allow Minerva and me to help you? That's why I stayed."

He frowned for a moment. "Seven tomorrow morning. We will have breakfast in the office. I will meet with Professor McGonagall at eight. Will you send a message to her?"

"Of course," she said with a small smile, helping him sit on the bed. "Do you need any help getting ready for bed?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No. I think you have seen enough."

She laughed, "Honestly. You are too full of yourself." She turned to walk to the door.

"Goodnight, Kara," Snape had an almost pleasant look on his face.

"Goodnight, Severus," she said, smiling sweetly at him.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like five minutes, the little fairy from Kara's alarm clock was buzzing around her face, kicking her in the nose.

"I'm awake, already!" she shouted and shooed the little creature away. She looked over at the clock. _6:30am. _

Kara was never a morning person. She and Snape were complete opposites in that respect. She grudgingly shuffled to the bathroom to shower, after which she braided her long brown hair, twisting it into a low bun. She threw simple blue robes over her more casual clothing; Kara didn't think she would ever get used to wearing robes again after so many years out in the field. Flowing robes could get you killed when a dragon's claws were grasping for you.

"You're late, as usual," Snape needled her. He was sitting in his desk, scribbling furiously on a sheet of parchment.

"I am not," she insisted, flicking her wand to make the hands of his clock roll back four minutes while he was writing. She sat in the chair opposite him and leaned her elbows on his desk.

"Breakfast?" she asked. Almost immediately, it appeared before her on the desk.

"I had it sent up at five minutes after seven." He gestured to the large clock, and frowned at her as he motioned his wand. The hands moved back to the correct time.

"You have no faith in me."

"You have never been on time to anything that was scheduled before 9 o'clock."

"It is why I had to drop Arithmancy in fourth year."

"Is that why?" He looked unconvinced.

"Don't start with me today. I haven't even eaten yet."

She placed a muffin on the floor and transfigured it into an ottoman, where she crossed her ankles, revealing her silver slippers.

"Still wearing ridiculous shoes, I see."

"Don't look if you don't like them."

"I'm just surprised that you are still wearing them at your age," he smirked. Her eyes shot him a warning look.

"I'm younger than you," she cautioned before happily munching some toast. "What's on the schedule for today, Headmaster?"

"I will have to check with Professor McGonagall for the details, but I will hopefully persuade her to take that title from me."

"Unlikely," interrupted the portrait behind Snape's desk.

"No one asked you," Snape snapped at the bespectacled old man wearing a curious expression.

"You know that the Headmaster's office is barred to all but the rightful Headmaster of Hogwarts. That is most certainly you, Severus," Dumbledore smiled. Snape still had his back to the portrait.

"Yes, indeed! Finally a Slytherin Headmaster to properly train the students at Hogwarts!" Phineas Nigellus Black cheered from his portrait.

"Whatever your reasons, know that you are more than worthy of the position, Severus," Dumbledore finished.

"You can't argue with that," Kara shook her head at him.

"I can, but I will get nowhere," Snape resigned. "I will continue temporarily, but I have no intention on staying on as Headmaster for the rest of my life."

Kara smiled. "Good. That's one less thing to worry about."

They ate in silence for a while. Kara noticed he had looked through almost half of the large amount of letters piled on the floor beside his desk. She had hoped to go through them before he woke, so they would be categorized. Snape already had a few responses written and neatly stacked in the corner of the desk.

"Would you like me to run those to the Owlery this morning? I had a few things to send out myself," she asked, gesturing to the pile.

"Yes, if you are making a trip already."

She stood up and snatched them up from the desk quickly, winking at him.

"I didn't mean right now," he said with a disapproving scowl.

"You are meeting with Minerva in a few minutes. I'll go now to be out of your way. Just let me know if you need me to come back later for anything," she said on her way to the door.

"Do come back for the meeting. Since it is just the three of us in the castle, there is no reason for you not to be here. Your opinion may be helpful. Unless you had something else to do."

"Of course. I will come back once I send the owls out."

Kara walked down to her rooms in the dungeon. She opened the door and retrieved three bound articles. She let a faint smile cross her face as she wrapped each in brown paper. She addressed the last, "The Antivenin and Inhibiting Potions of _Naja koschei_ Venom," to the _Journal of the British Potion Society. _She was proudest of this article. She had waited these two months to mail out her publications because she knew the journals would send her articles to Snape for review. She was almost thirty-seven years old, and she was still seeking his approval as much as she did when she was eleven.

She wrapped the other two articles about the eleven uses of cobra venom in potion-making and the two new uses of powdered dragon horn in potion brewing and addressed them to _The Practical Potioneer_.

Looking at the clock, she hurried to grab her packages and Snape's letters and hurried up the stairs to the west tower to the Owlery. She caught her shoe near the top step in the tower, and just caught herself with her right arm, leaving a red mark on her wrist.

"Damn slippery stairs," Kara grumbled as she inspected the scrape.

Kara didn't really like the Owlery. She liked owls well enough, but something about hundreds of them in such proximity made her nervous. She summoned a few of the smaller barn owls to send Snape's letters out. She noticed one addressed to Harry Potter and pondered on it a moment before attaching it to the owl's leg. Kara wondered if it was a response or if Snape had gone out of his way to contact the boy who had plagued him for so many years. She looked for the sturdy Eurasian Eagle Owls to deliver her heavy journal articles.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape watched her leave the office, her dark blue robes swishing through the door. He didn't know why he did not want her to leave. After so many years alone, he was unsure why he suddenly felt the need for company. They had been practically inseparable during their years at Hogwarts, despite Kara being a year behind him. Her presence in the castle was reminding him of both easier and horrible times in his life. He was slightly uncomfortable that he was able to let his guard down so easily after having it up so long.

He tore open a letter from Kingsley Shacklebolt and rolled his eyes as he read it. A firm knock came from the door.

"Enter."

McGonagall came into the Headmaster's office, wearing emerald green robes. Her face had its usual taut expression. She carried several rolls of parchment under her right arm.

"It's good to see you up and about," she said, expressionless.

He nodded to her and motioned for her to sit in one of the two chairs positioned in front of his desk.

"Severus," she began, "I must apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have doubted that Albus was aware..."

"No, please," he stopped her with a raised hand. "It's not necessary. I would have reacted the same were the situation reversed."

"Very well," she replied. "There is much to be done before the school year begins. I have made shortened lists of possible professors to fill the vacancies for the upcoming term."

She placed three scrolls on his desk. He glanced at them, "Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies, I assumed. And Potions? What of Slughorn?"

"Horace? After the last two years?" She made a face of disapproval. "He has fled the country. No one has been able to reach him, but he made it clear he would not be teaching again."

A soft knock came to the office door.

"Come in," he commanded. As Kara entered, he turned to McGonagall, "Miss Nechita will be joining us this morning."

"Of course," she replied, "I assumed you would hire her for one of the positions."

Snape's raised eyebrows and curious expression indicated that he had not considered the possibility before she had suggested it. Kara sat in the other seat across from his desk.

"If you need me to teach this year, I would be more than happy to do so, Severus." Her eyes searched his momentarily.

"That would make things easier." He studied two of the lists for a moment. "You will be the Potions Master this year. It is the more difficult position to fill, and no one else possesses near the qualifications you do."

"That's fine," she said with a smile. Her shoulders relaxed.

"You will also need to take over the Slytherin House. Minerva and I will show you all the duties that need to be done as a Head of House. You and I can go through the dungeons to make sure you are still familiar with everything, although I am sure you will remember most of what you need to know."

"All right," she nodded.

He pushed the first roll of parchment to the side and examined the next.

"Phoebus Penrose?" Snape asked McGonagall with a look of confusion. "He is leaving the Ministry?"

"Yes."

Snape made a few notes on the remaining two pieces of parchment. He began to discuss with McGonagall what should be done about the fact that the students were unable to take their O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams, along with those who had been forced into hiding last year.

Kara felt a little out of place. It had been many years since she had been at Hogwarts for such an extended time, and she hardly felt qualified to be in a meeting determining such important matters integral to the functioning of the school. She began to shift in her chair a little before she realized it, but forced herself to stay still as she met Snape's gaze. She was considering the best way to excuse herself. She was granted a reprieve when McGonagall left the office to have letters sent to the students explaining their options since most students had issue with the previous year.

"I will see you at dinner," Kara said to Snape as she rose to leave.

"Very well," he agreed, "shall we meet tomorrow so I can show you the your office and the private stores?"

"Sure." She turned to leave.

"Wait a moment." He stood quickly. "I have some things in the study that may be helpful to you." She watched as he made his way out of the office. He was favoring his right leg, but otherwise was moving very well, considering his previous condition. She sat back down on the edge of the chair tentatively. Albus Dumbledore's portrait moved. She paid no attention.

"I think it's time to tell him," the old man's eyes twinkled.

"He's not ready yet." She considered something for a moment before shaking her head slowly. "No, I don't think so. There are too many details that haven't been worked out."

"Just consider it. In life, you must make your own details."

"I'll think about it."

Snape arrived back in the office with a short stack of notebooks. He walked around to the front of his desk and held the books out to her.

"These were my yearly lesson plans for each class. Obviously, you are not expected to follow them, but I thought they would be a good starting point for your preparations, if you would like to take a look." He leaned back on the edge of the desk as he spoke.

She stared up at him and brushed a wild strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you. This will help me very much. I do need to look through the textbook again soon. I trust it is the same as when we were in school?" she said with a sly smile.

"Of course. But it is your decision if you want to use a different text."

"No, that's okay. I already have notes written down in the old ones." She winked at him and rose to leave. "See you this evening."

"Until then, Kara," he said, still leaning on the front of the desk as he watched her leave, a contented expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Charlie

Between planning her lessons, moving her belongings into her office and quarters, and catching up with Snape, Kara barely noticed as the summer ended. It was late August, and the students would be arriving in one week. The other professors had begun arriving in the past few days. The weather had been especially balmy lately, and she found herself often sitting outside under a tree as she prepared lessons. She wanted to finish her plans for at least the first semester, since she knew she would be too consumed with grading and other duties to have much extra time during the school year, and she did not want to spend that time furiously writing lessons at the last minute.

Escaping the hot afternoon sun, she walked into the main entrance with papers in tow. She rounded the corner quickly, almost running straight into Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Teaching, of course. I heard you were doing the same. And you thought you were rid of me." A broad smile was plastered across his face, his eyes scrunched.

"What about the dragons?"

"They'll be fine without me for one year. I'm sure Steve and Rolland will make sure the beasts are happy. There's a couple of interns, anyhow."

"What are you teaching?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, naturally. What else needs a new professor every year?" He shrugged at her.

"Well, there was a Muggle Studies position open, too."

"I'm not my dad, Kara." He laughed loudly.

"True enough," she smiled back at him.

"Stop asking me so many questions. I'm the one that has things to ask you." Charlie looked at her with an apprehensive look.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a long conversation about you with Snape this morning."

"About me? Why?"

"He wanted to know about our time together in Romania. He wanted to know what you did and how dangerous it was, stuff like that."

"Please tell me you didn't tell him about the vampire." She grimaced.

"I did. I thought it was a funny story. I mean, how stereotypical is it to be romanced by a vampire." He paused to make a face. "Snape, however, disapproved. But he did have a couple of stories to tell me as well."

"I was trying to recruit the vampire. I was not romanced by him, you idiot. And, I don't think I like the idea of you two talking about me. From now on, try to avoid him if you can," she said playfully.

"Don't worry." He laughed, "I've been trying to avoid Snape since I was a first year. I still can't believe he asked me here."

"Well, I'm glad." She started walking. "Walk with me to my office."

"Meanwhile, back to my questions," he began. "I had no idea that you and Snape even knew each other, much less that you were friends."

"Of course we know each other. We are almost the same age, of course we met here at Hogwarts. And yes, you could say we are friends."

"Say you are friends? He said you were like a sister to him. He wanted to make sure I was looking out for you in Romania after he lost track of you."

"I don't need either of you to watch out for me," she said with a frown.

"You did that night with the vampire."

Her eyes flashed. "Don't bring that up."

He laughed at her, "And I can't believe I didn't figure out you were in Slytherin. With that temper. My family would disown me if they knew I was friends with one of you. And one that was best friends with Severus Snape, no less."

"I know there is an insult in there somewhere, but I'm not sure how," she pursed her lips.

"Snape's taught me and all my brothers, and Ginny, too. He was a terror. I never heard a pleasant word come out of his mouth." He paused. "Until he was talking about you. He still seemed serious, but there was a hint of fondness in his voice. It confused the hell out of me!"

"Severus is a different man than most people think he is," she said, an almost imperceptible look of sadness crossed her face momentarily.

"I guess so. I was just as surprised as everyone else when Harry told us."

"Yeah," she said softly. She changed the subject, "So, any fun plans for your students?"

When they arrived at her office, there was a note waiting under the door. She picked it up and read it, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh. I've got to go. I'm sure this is your fault." She punched him in the arm. "See you later."

Charlie smiled and walked away from the dungeons. She dropped her papers on her desk and shuffled out of the office, casting a few wards on the door out of habit.

"Enter," came the growling voice when she knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"You wanted to see me, Severus?" she probed, not unsure of why he had called her.

He stood very deliberately. "Why is it that you now wear robes with such a high collar?" he asked in that calm tone that promised to boil over quickly. She knew exactly what he was asking her, and she did not like his questioning.

"It's fashionable currently," she bit out.

"Interesting that you are following the latest fashion trends for the first time in your life." Snape said as he walked toward her slowly. "Or is it that there is something you are trying to hide?"

She glared into his eyes, "Oh, you mean this?" she said casually, pulling her collar to the side to reveal two obvious fang marks.

The rage glistened in his eyes. "How could you put yourself in such a dangerous situation?" he yelled.

"Don't you dare lecture me about dangerous situations. You allowed yourself to be in much worse trouble than I was ever in," her voice was low, but threatening.

"I did that to protect everyone else. On Dumbledore's orders!"

"What do you think I was doing?" she raised her voice and turned from him. "I encountered the vampire when I was out there recruiting for our side."

"You shouldn't have." His voice was quiet again.

She turned to face him again. "Why? Why should I not have helped the cause? Is my life worth more than anyone else's?" She looked into his eyes, and hers softened.

"It is to me." He suddenly threw his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "After all these years, you still don't know how much you mean to me. You are..."

"Like a sister to you," she interrupted.

"I see the Weasley told you." She could sense the irritation in his voice. "But, yes, I have always thought of you as my little sister, and I feel guilty for letting you be in such a perilous situation. A situation I didn't even know about."

Her body relaxed, and she allowed her arms to wrap around his back for a moment, but then she pulled away to look him in the face.

"Can you imagine what one of your students would think if they saw you right now?" She smiled weakly, and he surprised her with a momentary grin. She pulled away gently.

A bright flash of lightning flashed in the window. Kara turned from him and walked a few paces. He looked confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his brow drawn.

"Nothing," she said brightly, twirling back to him. "I was just thinking that on Dumbledore's orders, we got some bloody crazy matching scars."

He smirked, "Mine's bigger."

She pushed him on the shoulder and walked toward the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

A clap of thunder startled him as she shut the door and he flinched. _When did I get so nervous?_


	7. Chapter 7: Billywigs

It rained every day the last week of summer, stopping only the afternoon before the students would arrive on the Hogwarts Express. In that final week, Kara had finished her preparations, and even had time for a day trip to London and a drink with Charlie on another day in Hogsmeade.

Kara was excited the evening of September first, and she peered out from the castle to hear the whistle blow as the train arrived. That morning, she had taken a little extra consideration to what she would wear: a nicer set of very dark green robes, gold slippers, and her hair pulled back with a matching green comb. She scurried to the Great Hall and found a seat at the staff table.

"You look appropriate today," Snape said as he passed her chair.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't compliment me too much. Don't you want to seem menacing to the first years?"

He scowled at her disapprovingly. She made a silly face at him.

Kara watched in interest as the students poured into the Great Hall, taking their seats at the House tables. She studied the faces, trying to get a feel for the emotions running through the student body. After a moment, a group of small eleven year olds nervously filed in behind Professor McGonagall.

After dinner, Snape stood to address the students from his chair at the staff table. Before he could speak, a girl Kara immediately recognized as Hermione Granger jumped to her feet and began clapping enthusiastically. She was quickly followed by many students at the Gryffindor table. Snape abruptly raised his hand to silence them. Kara thought she saw a twinge of pink reach his stoic face before he began to speak.

"We welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. To the first years, the returning students, and those returning who were unable to finish their seventh year last term, this is a year of new beginnings for everyone here. On that thought, I would like to introduce new professors. Taking over Muggle Studies, Professor Phoebus Penrose, author of 'A Study into Muggle Suspicions about Magic'."

Penrose stood and waved to the students. The older man had dark grey hair that he wore in a sort of bob, with a square hat perched upon his head.

Snape continued, "I am pleased to have Professor Kara Nechita taking over as both the Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master." Kara rose and gave a curt nod toward the children looking at her disinterestedly.

"And, finally, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, is Professor Charles Weasley." A few cheers and whistles came from the Gryffindor table. Charlie stood and smiled proudly at the members of his former house, and waved at his sister.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is to be no magic performed in the corridors. First years, and returning students should also remember, the Forbidden Forest is off limits."

The students followed their prefects to the common rooms after the Welcoming Feast had finished. Walking out of the Hall, she caught Snape by the arm.

"I noticed that none of my classes begin before 9:30."

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically. "It saves me the trouble of having to reprimand you for being late every day."

She ignored the last comment. "I appreciate it nonetheless."

"Come by my study tomorrow evening. We'll have a drink and you can tell me how your first day went."

"That sounds lovely." She grinned before seeing some students lingering in the hallway. She shot him a sly smile as she put on a menacing face to chase after the students.

Snape almost chuckled as he watched Kara skip off to terrorize her first group of students. Knowing her personality, he was sure she was trying to prove herself so that they wouldn't take advantage of her good nature later. He knew from experience that she threatened a lot more than she hexed.

Kara's first day of classes went by uneventfully. She only taught two classes on Wednesdays: both first year classes, first Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff at 9:30 and then Slytherin and Gryffindor at 11:00. It was a simple way to start the term. She tried to make herself look serious and intimidating, but she had forgotten how terrified first years usually were. Most of them were too nervous about being trapped in the dungeons with her to cause any trouble.

The boil cure potion she introduced the course with was not a complete disaster, but she lost count of how many different students she had to remind to take the cauldron off of the fire before adding the porcupine quills. One melted cauldron was enough to make her pay extra attention to the small, very distracted children as they added ingredients.

Kara was pleased to have the afternoon off and decided to take a walk by the lake in the warm sunlight. On her way down from the castle, she saw Hagrid carrying a container of housing something making a loud buzzing noise. He waved to her.

"Anything fun in the box?" she asked him with a gleam in her eye. Kara was one of the few witches in the world who shared Hagrid's love of generally unlovable creatures.

"Jus' some Billywigs," Hagrid replied, holding the box up so she could peer through one of the screen openings. The bright blue insects spun around inside the box happily.

"Those are fun. I was stung by a couple in Australia when I was trapping an Antipodean Opaleye dragon for the colony. I levitated for an hour. It was just about the best feeling I've ever experienced." She seemed lost in thought. "What are you doing with them?"

Hagrid smiled, his eyes warm. "I'll be lettin' my fifth years help me put 'em to sleep and collect their stingers. Do it every term so you have plenty of stingers fer yer potions stores. The Billywigs don' mind it much, but it takes 'em a few days to re-grow the stingers, so my third years can get some time with 'em."

"Thanks so much, Hagrid. Let me know if you need a hand with anything this year. I would love to see what you keep here."

"Actually," he began, excitement in his voice, "Professor Snape said if you an' Charlie agreed to, we could bring a dragon here for the N.E.W.T. students."

"Did he?" She smiled to herself. "I think I have the perfect one. A Welsh Green I had some success with taming. Charlie will probably want to bring another, too. I'll ask him about it. I don't foresee a problem, though."

"Thanks! I know the students will have fun. Well, I best be gettin' these little fellas down before class is s'posed to start."

"Goodbye, Hagrid." She felt a little breeze swirl around her shoulders as she got closer to the lake. It was turning into a very pleasant day.

She sat under a tree by the lake, her face pondering something. She was enjoying the quiet time so much, she almost forgot to come up to the castle for dinner.

She rushed into the Great Hall through the staff room entrance, a few minutes after the food had been served. She slipped into an open seat beside Charlie, a rush of pink in her face from running up from the lake. Snape cast a look of displeasure at her. She just smiled at him with a look of exhilaration from the fresh breeze still in her lungs.

After dinner, Snape caught her by the elbow as she was leaving.

"What time are you coming by tonight?" he whispered to her.

"Whenever you want. I have hall duty at midnight, however."

"Nine-thirty then."

She saw him sneer at a fifth year couple getting cozy on a bench in the hallway as he walked away. She was amused at the sight but noticed he didn't reprimand them.

When she entered Snape's study, he was sitting in the large armchair as though it were a throne, a book in one hand and a glass of brandy in the other. When he spied her, he smirked.

"How many cauldrons did you lose today?"

"Just one, thank you," she said, sliding into the récamier the same way she did the first night he woke in July. A glass of brandy floated to her hand. She smelled it, taking in the oaky smell. "Cognac," she muttered.

"Of course. Hors d'âge."

"What else?" She was not surprised, but held the glass with a little more care.

He put his book down and looked at her intently.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" she asked, meeting his gaze with an eyebrow raised.

"I told you I wanted to see how you enjoyed your first day teaching," he had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Really, Severus. If that's how you've been lying all these years, it's amazing you're still alive. Why did you really ask me here?"

"It rained every day this week."

"And?"

"Do not pretend you that you don't understand what I am asking. You are upset about something."

"No, I'm fine."

"I thought you had learned to control it."

"I have," she said, a little irritated. "No one alive even knows about it except you. It's just being back here, and seeing you. The memories. Surely you know what that's like?"

"I do. Some people bring back memories and feelings we forgot we had," his face was drawn.

"I promise I won't make it rain for a month to make up for it. So, if it does, don't blame me. I'm not the cause of every climate problem there is, you know."

"You have been as long as I've known you," he said, smirking. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I read one of your papers today."

"Which one?"

"The uses of cobra venom."

"And?"

"Very impressive." He gave her a look of approval and she beamed at him.

"Hagrid tells me you said you would allow us to bring dragons to the school for the Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T. students."

"I said you could bring a dragon. One dragon."

"We'll see."

"_One_ dragon." He looked at her over his glass with a frown.


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween

Kara marveled as she entered the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. She sat down next to Charlie at the staff table and gazed dreamily at the floating pumpkins above her.

"Done anything interesting in your classes lately, Charlie?" she asked, delighting in a bite of sticky-sweet cake.

"I'm teaching the third and fourth years about dark creatures that live around water. You know, like grindylows, hinkypunks, and kappas. I'm going more by location than level so I can set up practical examinations later. I got the idea from Harry Potter; said Lupin did it in his third year and everyone really liked it."

"Let me know if you need any help. I'm not a big fan of the lake creatures, though. Let me know when you get to the red caps. I love knocking those mean buggers around. Nasty little things." She pulled back the sleeves of her black robes, worn especially for the holiday, to keep from getting icing on them.

"I think we can get a couple of dragons out here in March for Hagrid," Charlie said with a smile.

"Good, good. I think we should bring my Welshie, Pogona. She did very well when I flew her out here. She didn't ignore my command once, and there was plenty to distract her. I trust her more than the rest."

"I agree. She was amazing. I was able to keep her under control on the way back fairly easily. I would love to bring the young Peruvian Vipertooth, since they're so rare, but I know Hagrid wants to see Norberta again. I need to send a message to the guys at the colony to see what they think."

"Oh, I forgot that Norberta came from Hagrid. We'll need a good excuse if she doesn't come."

"I still can't believe how long he kept her in his shack. I mean, a baby dragon is not housebroken," he said with an amazed look on his face. Kara laughed and grabbed a handful of candy corn.

They laughed and joked together, the wine buzzing around in their heads, lifting the conversation to lighter levels. Kara watched with happiness as the students dug into the sweets. She smiled to her Slytherins, who were slowly learning to not always take themselves so seriously. The night sky reflected in the ceiling was beautiful and clear, the moon shining brighter than average. Kara spotted Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley looking at her curiously, and she just winked at them. The girls had been investigating her all term, no doubt deciding whether she was worthy of Charlie's friendship.

She stayed and enjoyed the company of the staff, their faces flush with wine and other drink. Students drifted out of the large room at their own paces as it neared curfew. Most of the teachers had begun leaving, but she was enjoying her vibrant conversation with Professors Sinistra and Weasley. Her gaze drifted to Snape, who was eyeing her with interest. She excused herself and Charlie offered to escort Aurora to the Astronomy tower.

Kara sidled up to Snape's chair, the alcohol making her feel her inhibitions less and less. She urged him from his chair.

"Come on, let's go up to Hogsmeade," she beckoned, leading him by the hand from the staff table. He looked around for signs of another person in the Great Hall, but there was no one else.

"I see you still can't handle a drink," he said in an amused tone.

"I'm fine," she said, losing and then regaining her balance quickly.

"Now is probably the perfect time to probe you for information."

"What kind of information?" she smiled, looking at him playfully.

"I have been trying to think of an appropriate way of asking you about your relationship with Professor Weasley."

"What?" She seemed confused.

"You spent many years alone together in Romania, and he looks at you as if there is no one else in the room."

"Are you serious? Charlie and I never had anything between us. He's ten years younger than me. How could you even ask me that?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. It just concerned me that you spend so much time with him. When you are together, every time I look at you, you have this light in your eyes."

"Every time you look?" She looked at him as if he had slapped her. Harsh winds hit the window behind them, shaking the glass.

"Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. I certainly would be offended if someone accused me of a relationship with a Weasley, however."

"Calm down?" The night sky overhead clouded and flashed with lightning. "You still don't know me at all. After all these years, I thought maybe...You don't even know why I came back here!"

Snape turned his head sharply to face the main doors across the room. She looked immediately after him, seeing a flash of black move from the door.

"We're being observed," he said in that slow manner he spoke when displeased.

She walked so fast, it was nearly a run. Arriving at the doors, she peered down the hallway to see the two girls running away.

"Stop!" she yelled, pointing her wand to freeze them in position. Her face was manic, and she had to control herself when she came to face them. She waved her wand to release them so they were able to move. "What did you see?"

"Nothing, we just forgot something at the table," Ginny stammered.

"Don't lie to me. Why were you spying on me?"

"We know what you are." Kara's face tensed as Hermione spoke. "You're a Tempestas Motor."

"Follow me to my office, now," Kara said in a weaker, but still angry voice.

"Sit," she said after the two girls entered, waving her wand to slam the door behind them. They obeyed, though markedly less frightened than when first caught.

Kara sat in the chair behind her desk, sinking down as though helpless. _I shouldn't have come here. _

"How did you find out?" she asked in defeat, facing Hermione.

"I was reading books on special magical abilities after finding out that Teddy Tonks inherited his mother's Metamorphmagus abilities. Tempestas Motors are listed in the same books as things like metamorphmagi and parselmouths because they are innate and don't require wands."

"Again, how did you notice it in me? Surely I am not that obvious. You couldn't have seen anything I changed until tonight."

"I first wondered a few weeks ago at the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game where it was raining pretty badly. Ginny and I were looking through binoculars to laugh at Charlie struggling with his umbrella. We saw Professor Snape whisper something in your ear from the seat behind you, and you looked around to make sure no one was watching you and looked up while moving your hands in an odd way. I didn't really think anything of it until the clouds immediately cleared up. And you had taken your hood off before everyone else realized it stopped raining," Hermione said, speaking so quickly her words ran together.

"I was warned that you were unusually bright, but I was so careful," she seemed exasperated. "You do realize that this is something I must ask you two to keep to yourselves. You can imagine the consequences if people found out. I would be blamed for every natural disaster; it was a curse to have tempestas motor powers in the witch burning times."

"Don't worry. We wouldn't say anything," Ginny answered quickly.

"I was just curious. I'd never seen anyone with the ability before. It's very rare," Hermione nodded.

"Well, in the future, please ask me before sneaking around and spying. It makes me uncomfortable. For simplicity's sake, let's just assume everything you hear is true so I don't have to check behind me before I do anything."

"I have been meaning to ask you something since you started teaching."

"Ask away. I've no more secrets."

"I was there with Harry-the night of the battle-when you saved Professor Snape. How could you know the truth about him before any of us did?"

"Because I've been around a lot longer than you have. You forget I am the same age as Professor Snape and as Harry's parents were. I was there when those memories were being made."

"We didn't realize you were so close. I guess it just seems odd."

"I suppose it would seem odd to think of me and Professor Snape as your age, but we were at one point. We were the only half-blood Slytherins at the time. It was only natural that we would gravitate to each other."

"You're half-blood?" Hermione seemed unconvinced, "But, you're a Nechita. Your family was one of the few pureblood families left."

"Exactly how much have you researched about me?"

"I know your grandfather was Nicodim Nechita, a huge supporter of Grindelwald who fled eastern Europe after Grindelwald fell. And that you're the last in their line. I just can't figure out who your parents were, which of the two sons is your father."

"We're getting into some difficult things that I don't talk about. But you are right so far. I am the only grandchild, the only child of Mariana, his daughter." _The mother who had an affair with a Muggle and died when I was three._ "That is more than you need to know. Why don't we call it a night? Now, off to bed." She stood and escorted them to the Gryffindor tower.

Kara had not thought about her mother in many years. When thinking of her family, she first remembered that bitter old man who hated her for the father she had never met. As a child, she romanticized her mother, imagining how different her life would be if she only had a mom to live with instead. By the age of fifteen, Kara's opinion of her mother had changed. She thought of her as the weak woman who died of shame, believing her daughter to be a squib, leaving her child alone and at the mercy of a family who barely tolerated her existence. The family who chose to hide her until the letter from Hogwarts came to liberate her.

But now, she was thinking of Mariana, not as just her mother, but as a woman. _Who was she?_ Kara remembered very little of her, just her wavy black hair and the blue eyes they shared. She seemed happy, even if her daughter had not shown obvious signs of magic by age three. But, Kara had shown signs, just not signs the average wizarding family was used to seeing. No one ever seemed to notice the way the flowers opened when the baby was happy, or way the clouds always seemed to form obvious shapes. Her mother had assumed Kara cried every time it thundered outside, not the other way around. So, her grandfather called her a squib, and forced her mother to hide her. It was Mariana's fault for falling in love with a Muggle. _But why had she?_ The Nechita family was not one known for tolerating Muggles or even Muggle-born wizards. But, love is not something so easily defined or explained. Kara knew that better than anyone.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

Snape watched as she stormed from the Great Hall, black robes billowing behind her in an all too familiar way. He did not understand why he had upset her so much. He attributed it to the alcohol.

"Insufferable woman," he mumbled as he strode to his office. He decided he would find out what was wrong with her at breakfast the next morning.

However, she did not come to breakfast, nor did she come to any other meal that Sunday. After noticing her absence at dinner, Snape knew he would have to seek her out to speak to her. He stopped by his office to check for messages before going to hers.

Something on his desk immediately caught his eye. He moved closer, and picked up the palm-sized round bottom flask with swirling silver liquid. Under it on his desk was a piece of parchment, with her familiar handwriting on it.

_I can never think of the right words. I thought this would be easier. We can never speak of it again if you so choose, but I had to show you._

_~Kara_

He pondered for a moment at the small glass in his hand, and turned round to the portrait behind him.

"I don't suppose you know what this is about, do you?" he asked the old man in the half-moon spectacles. Dumbledore ignored him and looked up at the top of the frame, obviously hiding something. "Fine."

Snape walked to a cabinet on the opposite side of the office, pulled his pensieve out and carried it back to his desk.

"I don't know why you always have to be so secretive," he admonished the portrait ignoring him. Snape poured his friend's shiny memories into the pensieve, and took a breath before peering over.

He fell onto the platform nine and three-quarters, surrounded by families waiting for the Hogwarts Express. In front of him stood a tall man in his late sixties or early seventies, standing with his back rigid, a deep frown on his face visible even through his thick grey beard. Standing beside the harsh man was a little girl with light brown hair falling over her shoulders. She was staring down at her black mary janes.

When the train whistled, she looked up, and Snape recognized her immediately. Kara's piercing blue eyes looked more dull and apprehensive as she glanced at her grandfather.

"Go. Board the train." The older man had a thick accent. The little girl grabbed the handle of her oversized drunk and struggled a little before dragging it with her to the train car. Snape followed her as she walked down the corridor and slipped into an empty compartment. She pulled herself onto the seat by the window, and sighed. Snape heard voices behind him, and turned to see himself at age twelve, entering the compartment with Lily.

"I remember this," he breathed.

He looked back at Kara, who had not looked up from her shoes. The younger Snape sat on the bench opposite her and as she looked up to him, her eyes became that unusually bright blue he was used to seeing. She smiled one of those large smiles only capable of being made by children.

"Hi," she whispered. Young Snape nodded to acknowledge her. In the meantime, Lily had been looking through her bag for her wand, and then levitated her trunk onto the rack.

"Hi," Lily responded to her. "This is your first year, isn't it."

Kara nodded with a weak smile.

"Do you know what house you want to be in?"

"Not really. My mother was in Ravenclaw, but the rest of my family went to Durmstrang." she said simply.

The last comment seemed to peak young Snape's interest.

"Durmstrang?"

"Yes. My mom was born in Romania. I'm Kara, by the way. Kara Nechita."

"Oh, of course. My name's Lily Evans," she nudged Snape.

"I'm Severus Snape," he said with a smirk, his eyes focused on the red haired girl beside him.

"Well, I'm in Gryffindor," Lily said, and Snape rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to be in Gryffindor," the younger Snape began. "Lily's the only good one out of the lot."

"What house are you in?" Kara asked him.

"Slytherin, of course."

"Slytherin," she whispered.

The scene dissolved...

Kara and Snape were sitting on a couch in the Slytherin common room. They were two years older. Both were studying so intently it was as if the other wasn't even there.

He walked to stand in front of the two, watching himself and his friend, searching for what she wanted him to see. The younger Snape was furiously reading, making notes for himself on a parchment. Kara looked over at him, her gaze intense and almost helpless, while he didn't notice her at all. She opened her mouth, but stopped before saying anything and furrowed her brow.

"No." The observing Snape said, "That can't be it."

The scene changed again before he could comprehend it...

He instantly remembered this memory. It was different, from her perspective, but in the distance he saw himself after his Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., being tormented by James Potter. He was just outside, watching Kara stroll out of the castle, looking for something. He saw the look on her face change to one of anger when she saw the boys.

She took off in a full run, pulling her wand out at the same time. Snape saw the younger version of himself chase after Lily, but Kara kept following after the four boys in her sights, her long hair flying behind her wildly.

When she reached them, she fired off as many hexes as she could, hitting Potter with a stinging jinx, causing his arm to cover with welts.

"What the bloody hell's your problem?" the young Sirius Black yelled at her, and she cast a jelly legs jinx at him, but he cast a shield charm on himself, causing her to fall backwards.

"I should ask you the same thing, you big arse!" she said, standing, breathing heavily. She stood a head shorter than the boys, but her chin was raised high in defiance.

"Oh, I've seen you," Sirius said with a sneer, turning back to the others. "That little Slytherin that follows behind Snape everywhere he goes." He cast a jinx at her that caused her to trip on the ground. "So, Snivellus has a girlfriend."

"Better than you could ever get!" she hit him with a jinx that knocked him down, and they began casting hexes back and forth until McGonagall's voice pierced through them all. Kara groaned, a dark bruise striking against the white skin of her face.

The scene dissolved...

Kara was walking beside Lily in the courtyard, who seemed to be trying to get away from her.

"Look, I don't care!" Lily exclaimed.

"But you don't see that you're being ridiculous? Surely you know he would never say anything to hurt you. Can't you understand he was acting out because he was embarrassed?"

"It isn't the only time, Kara. This isn't the first thing he's done."

"But you've been friends for long enough to know...You know who Severus really is, that he is just trying to find himself."

"Why do you care about this anyway?" The sun shining in Lily's red hair seemed to mirror her anger.

"Because I care about him."

"I'm done with it all. If you care about him so much, you deal with him." Lily folded her arms.

"He doesn't want me!"

"Then he should have thought about that before becoming friends with those Death Eaters."

Anger flashed in Kara's eyes. "I just can't believe how unforgiving and vindictive you are. I thought you were supposed to be the nice one. You just want to be rid of him. You Gryffindors think you are so much better than everyone else! Like you've never made a mistake-never said anything that you didn't mean?"

"Just go away. You don't understand."

The scene changed...

Kara was about twenty and was sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"I heard the Potters went into hiding." She looked intently into Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"Yes, that is true."

"Then I know Severus must be helping you, helping to keep Lily safe."

Dumbledore looked as if he did not want to respond to her.

"I know him well enough that he would do anything in his power to save her. That he would die before seeing her hurt."

"Then what did you come here to ask?"

"I need your help. I know there is a way for me to know if, if something were to happen. I want to know if he is in mortal danger, so I can try to prevent it. I heard of a charm, but I am not familiar with it." She was pulling nervously on a strand of her long brown hair hanging beside her.

"And why would you do this for him? He is your friend, true, but..."

"Of course you know. Is it not written on my face?"

"It has been for years, dear." His eyes saw through her.

"I will do anything to help. I'll leave my research behind. I know I should have been fighting, but I never imagined things would get so bad."

"Finish your research and come back in December. Then, I will tell you what you can do. For now, I need a piece of your jewelry."

She pulled a silver locket from beneath her robes and placed it on his desk. He watched as Dumbledore helped her mutter the incantation over the locket. Snape put his hand to his forehead as she sliced her palm, allowing drops of blood to hit the necklace.

The office dissolved and then reformed...

"I don't know why you called me here. Voldemort is gone. You have no need of me anymore." She seemed distressed.

"He will return. I have assignments for you."

"How can you be sure?"

"That, my dear, will remain with me currently." He paused before giving her a curious look. "Have you seen Severus recently?"

"Yes. I worry for him."

"Your promise still stands, I hope?"

Her face was stoic. "Of course."

The scene changed...

Snape was standing on hot sand. He saw Kara, her face sunburned, sweat dripping down the sides of her face and her wand was clenched firmly in her hand. Her hair was up in a tight bun, but little flyaway strands rebelled against the rest. Snape shuddered momentarily as he caught sight of what she was doing.

Kara was circling in front of a cobra the size of Nagini, her wand ready to stun. It was mock striking at her, its hood flared. She stunned the beast and jumped on its back, holding its head down with her left hand. She quickly conjured a large glass with a thin covering and forced its fangs into it. The snake woke and begin flailing, with her on top of it, pouring venom into the glass. She struggled to stay in control, while pulling her wand.

"_Accio_!" she screamed and the glass flew into her hand.

The scene dissolved...

She was standing in a lab, wearing what appeared to be the same clothes, so Snape assumed it was near the same day. She had put the venom into different vials, and was performing tests on it. She heard an owl scratching on the window and eagerly let it inside. She snatched the letter from it and a tear ran down her cheek.

Snape peered over her shoulder and realized it was a letter from him. She put the

paper into her pocket. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the locket, opening it to reveal a small, worn photo inside that she snapped of him before he left Hogwarts his seventh year.

The scene dissolved...

He watched as she paced in Dumbledore's office. Snape noticed Dumbledore's charred hand. He realized this was just two years ago.

"Let me come back here, let me teach. I can help. I need to be here, fighting."

"You mean protecting him?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Dumbledore. It's too dangerous now. I have to tell him how I feel before it's too late for one of us. It's eating me alive. I can't bear the thought..." She paused, sadness in her eyes. "I know he will never be able to love me like her, but I don't care. Being second best in his eyes is better than not having him at all."

"Severus isn't ready to hear it. Not now, not with Harry Potter at the forefront of his mind. He won't be ready until everything is done and over. One day I'm certain he would welcome someone who loves him. But, it would just distract him now, creating more danger for him."

She sank into a chair. "It distracts me every day. I don't think he would be happy to find out how I feel anyway. It probably would be best if he never knows what I have done for him or why." She looked at the old man earnestly, "Promise me that you won't tell him, especially if I die before all this is over."

Dumbledore sighed, "You are so very much alike."

"It's unfortunate, isn't it." She managed a sad smile. "Tell me how I can help."

"You cannot help him here. I have asked something great of him, and I need to make certain he stays out of Azkaban, should he survive." The old man held up his withered hand.

The scene changed...

Kara was wearing a dark cloak, pulled to cover her face, and was walking next to a similarly hooded figure into a seedy pub.

"What time did they say they would be here?" She asked her companion.

"Ten thirty. I hope they hurry, though. I don't like this place." Snape recognized the voice of Charlie Weasley.

"I don't either, but Dumbledore wants to appeal to the sympathetic ones here."

"Still don't know why."

"Quit complaining. Just keep your neck covered." She quickly turned her head toward the back room and a small gasp left her. "I'll be right back."

"Where the hell are you going? It's dangerous here." Charlie held her arm firm.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to check in the back, toward the inn's rooms. If you're worried, come find me if I take too long."

"I'll go..."

"No." She interrupted. "Stay here and watch for our contacts."

Snape watched as she rushed through the door a the back of the pub, leading to a small hallway with rooms, similar to the Leaky Cauldron's.

Snape caught sight of the figure she was chasing. He was a tall man with shoulder-length black hair and a flowing black cape. It was not difficult to notice the resemblance.

She caught up to the man as he was entering a room. She touched his arm. "Severus?" she whispered. The man tensed and slowly turned to her as she pulled back the hood of her cloak.

Her face fell when she saw the man, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

The man smiled as he appraised her, "If you like, I could be this man for you tonight, beautiful," he said with a thick slavic accent. He gestured into his room.

Snape knew what was coming and clenched his fists. He saw Kara blush and look down. She looked as though she was considering something before shaking her head.

"I shouldn't."

"I insist," he said smoothly, took her by the wrists, and pulled her into his room. She didn't struggle, but looked as though she might protest.

Still clutching her wrists, he kicked the door shut and pressed her to the wall, pinning her hands above her head. He kissed her from her lips to her neck and she closed her eyes, her face looking like she craved the touch. Her eyes shot open wide and she fought against him when she felt his teeth buried in her neck, but he held her firm. She shrieked and the door was blasted open by Charlie. He cast a hex at the vampire, while Kara ran to him.

Never had Snape been so glad to see a Weasley.

The scene dissolved...

She and Charlie Weasley were once again together, fighting a dragon into a pen, the afternoon sun beating down on them. They both had burn marks on their arms.

"Oi!" one of the other handlers called from a few meters away. Charlie ran to meet with him. Kara closed the pen, obviously displeasing the dragon, who sent a large flame toward her. Charlie raced back.

"What is it?" she asked, breathless.

"I've just gotten word from the Order. You-Know-Who is about to attack Hogwarts. We've got to get a move-on."

"You gather reinforcements. I'll go now. I'm taking Pogona." After collecting a few bottles from inside her hut, she ran to a pen and removed a large green dragon. She climbed on the dragon's back and it took off into the sky.

The scene changed...

Snape landed on the battlefield that was the Hogwarts grounds. He instinctively reached for his wand, then relaxed. Around him, masked Death Eaters were fighting aurors, members of the Order, even children. He heard a call above him.

Kara was flying above on the dragon, swooping down to allow the dragon to shoot flames at Death Eaters. She was using her wand to shoot spells and her left was motioning in the sky, directing bolts of lighting.

She screamed, and pulled something from beneath her robes. He could see the locket, burning red hot against the night sky.

The scene changed...

Snape was standing inside the Shrieking Shack, looking down on his dying body. He saw that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were both gathered around him on the floor, collecting the silvery liquid that poured so freely from him.

Kara slammed open the door, out of breath and fearful. Harry's face shot up to look at her, momentarily terrified.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not a Death Eater. I came here to help." Her eyes filled with tears, and she fell to her knees beside Snape's body. "Nagini?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"A friend of Dumbledore, and Severus." Her words seemed to satisfy them, and she pulled glass vials from her coat. Kara poured different liquids into his wounds, and then into his mouth.

Harry and Hermione lingered for a moment, watching her.

"What are you doing? Take his memories to a pensieve. You will understand everything. And Harry, kill that snake-faced bastard."

The two teenagers crawled through the secret entrance once more.

"Oh, Severus. Please don't die."

The scene dissolved...

Kara was in the Headmaster's office talking to Harry Potter.

"How is he?" Harry asked her, genuine concern in his face.

"His body seems to be recovering, but I'm still not sure when, or if, he will wake up. I think I caught it in time, but its still crucial that I monitor him and continue the treatment." She had dark circles beneath her eyes, and her hair was falling from its bun.

"Please let me know when he wakes up."

"I will. Someone will send word. You have to help me keep him out of Azkaban. I don't know the minister; I don't even know who the minister is right now."

"Don't worry. I've got that under control. I am going to make sure the Ministry knows what he did for everyone."

"Thank you, Harry. But, carefully consider what you plan to tell everyone. There are some details that you know Severus will want to keep to himself. Maybe don't tell everyone his reason."

Snape fell back into his office, a look of bewilderment across his face. He thought to himself, seemingly having an internal argument.

"You knew about this!" he shouted at Dumbledore's portrait. "You manipulated her! You let her put herself in danger for me!"

"I did. Just as I allowed you to do."

"I can't believe she did all those things, everything...for me. How did I not see it? Could she really feel that way for me?"

"You didn't want to see it, Severus. Her actions told you a thousand times of her love through the years, but you could only think of Lily."

"I don't know how to feel right now."

"You don't? You told me yourself mere weeks ago that you have loved two women in your life."

"Differently."

"Differently doesn't mean that you could only love her as a sibling."

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm not sure I can offer her what she wants from me." His face was drawn, and he fell into his chair. "I've only ever thought of her as my friend."

"Maybe you just need to see her. Give yourself a chance to see her only as a woman, one who has loved you for twenty-five years."

"It is more complicated than that, as you are aware."

"Severus, may I ask you something a bit personal?"

Snape frowned, "You will, no matter my answer."

"When you revisit your memories, when you think of Lily, do you imagine yourself with her? That is to say, do you think of her sexually?"

He was horrified at the old man. "Of course not!" As soon as the words left his lips, Snape's expression changed.

"Perhaps you should consider why that is."

There was no question of his love for Lily. There never had been a moment he did not love her. He had wished for a life with her when he allowed his mind to wander down those old memories. He knew well he had put Lily on a pedestal, but until this moment, he had no idea how high it was.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep. I am too flooded with emotions to think right now."


	10. Chapter 10: The Next Day

Snape did not sleep well that night. Thoughts running through his head would not allow his mind to relax. Eventually, he resigned himself to rise early and ponder his course of action about Kara. He grimaced when he thought of his conversation with Dumbledore from the evening before. _Meddling old man. _What did Dumbledore know of women?

Severus Snape was no stranger to the touch of a woman, though not as often as he would have liked. He had rarely allowed himself to indulge his baser instincts when the stress of his double life weighed on him. He also knew love. Unfortunately for him, sex and love had been very separate in his past. Now that he knew Kara's feelings, it was very tempting to allow her to love and take care of him. But, it would not be fair to her if he did not possess the same level of devotion that she did.

He realized that despite his stoic nature, Severus was a romantic. He wanted that moment where emotions would sweep him up, increase the speed of his heartbeat, twist his gut in knots. When he saw her, would that happen? He had to find out.

Kara woke Monday morning with a heavy heart. It was still raining, and had been since Saturday night. She didn't try to stop it; she thought she would explode if she tried. She showered and waved her wand to dry her hair off. She dressed in dark robes and tried to prepare herself for the day. She was about to pull her hair up when a knock at her door snapped her from her daydreams. She waved her wand to open the door and turned to it, her heart pounding.

Snape stood in her doorway, his face incomprehensible. She looked at him from across the room with tentative eyes, afraid to break the silence with her words. He entered her room slowly, shutting the door behind him. He stared into her eyes for what seemed an eternity.

"Severus?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Her voice brought him to reality. He crossed the room to her and took her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes then pressed his lips to hers firmly. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his back. She could feel his heart beating as strongly as hers.

He kissed her lips briefly once more, then pulled from her gently. "I'm sorry," he said, breathless.

She was breathing deeply, unsure of what to say. "What does this mean?"

"It means I'm a fool, and I love you." He put his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"You do?"

"I think I always have. I just wasn't ready to come to terms with it. Like I said, I'm a fool. Please, let me hear you say it as well."

She smiled, "I love you, Severus." One corner of his mouth twitched a smile and he pulled her to his lips. They kissed deeply, their tongues teasing each other.

She pulled from him with a smile. "I have to go."

"You're kidding," he said, exasperated.

"It's after 9. I have to teach in a few minutes." She forced herself to push his arms from her so she could pull her hair up.

"Leave it down," he said, coming behind her and putting his arms around her waist and bending to take in the scent of her hair.

"Later," she whispered. "I can't risk the cauldron flames, now." She waved her wand, allowing her hair to fly into a messy bun, and secured it with a few pins.

"When do you finish today?" he said, kissing her neck.

"Not until dinner. You made the schedule, so don't pout at me."

"I'm not pouting."

"Let's go. Ten this evening, I promise. It's just a few hours." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tempted him with one more kiss. She turned from him, a grin on her face, and walked to the door. She opened it and peeked to make sure no one was in the hallway. "Okay, the coast is clear."

They walked into the dungeon hallway, and she cast wards over her door. Chatter signaled approaching students, so she calmed herself and moved to her classroom.

"Good morning, students!" she said brightly to her seventh year N.E.W.T. students.

"What's with her?" Ginny leaned to Hermione.

"Turn to page eighty-seven in your textbooks, please."

She enjoyed her classes especially that day. Everything seemed to float by her.

Kara put on a normal face as she strolled down the hallways to the Great Hall for dinner. As she passed the windows, she noticed the lovely way the breeze carried the fallen leaves, and how it was a little warm for a day in early November.

She entered through the staff room on the side and took a seat between Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, who was sitting next to Snape.

"You look happy today, Professor," Hagrid smiled at her.

"It's a beautiful day, how could I not be happy," she mused. He agreed.

She caught Snape's eye as she was leaving. Her heart skipped, but neither of them made any kind of facial expression. _He's too good at that._

She ran down to the dungeons to kill time, marking grades down in her grade book. She paused to check if any fifth year students had dropped off their papers on Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts a day early. _Unlikely. _After an hour and a half,she stopped into her room to splash some cold water on her face and put on something a little sexier underneath her robes than the brown pants and sweater she put on this morning.

When ten o'clock arrived, she creaked open the door of Snape's office and peered inside. The portraits were all snoozing happily, and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing at them all in their nightcaps.

She noticed motion, and saw Snape running down the stairs. Their eyes met, and he rushed to her, his mouth on hers immediately. Pressing her against one of columns, he kissed her hungrily, his hands grasping at her hips. She tangled one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and wrapped the other around him, tracing his spine. Kara kissed him along his jawline, and she heard a moan in deep in his throat.

"It's been torture waiting all day," he growled, causing a shiver to run down her body.

Their lips devouring each other, he lifted her and she pulled her robes up to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Then let's not wait anymore," she whispered in his ear, and he clenched his jaw. He carried her toward the stairs, his mouth on her neck. Before Snape could reach the stairs, however, the wizard in the portrait behind his desk cleared his throat.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep," Snape snarled at Dumbledore.

The old man chuckled, "I thought you might like to know that someone is coming."

"You have got to be kidding," Snape said, the irony thick in his voice. He could hear the stone staircase spiraling in the passageway.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kara asked him, as she slid down his body to stand.

"No!" he exclaimed before tempering his voice. "Would you mind waiting upstairs?"

"Of course not." She gave him a devious smile. "The wards are the same?"

He nodded in response. Trying to look inconspicuous, he sat at his desk and summoned a book to his hand, all the while keeping his eyes on her climbing the stairs.

"I guess seeing her did help you reach a decision about what to say," came the voice behind him.

"I suppose you were right," Snape replied, unamused.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Snape said, trying not to sound completely annoyed.

Professor McGonagall entered dragging a child with her, and he raised his eyes above the pages of the book that he hoped she didn't notice was upside down. He quickly set it on the desk in front of him.

"What can I do for you this evening?" he asked her.

"Well, Hagrid found Mr. Mockridge at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and I cannot get him to tell me why he was there. I was hoping you might be able to persuade him to do so," she seemed very irritated that she could not extract the information herself.

"Out with it. I don't have all night to beg you." He scowled at the little first year Gryffindor.

"It was a dare," Mockridge stammered.

"Go on."

"I was supposed to go into the woods and get a unicorn hair to prove myself."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Prove yourself. I don't suppose you're going to tell me who dared you to do such a thing?"

The little boy stood strong, "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't do that. I promised."

Snape sighed, "Very well. That is your choice, and because of it you will be punished according to how Professor McGonagall sees fit. However, I would be negligent if I did not impress upon you how dangerous it is for students, especially first year students, to enter the Forbidden Forest. It is off limits for a reason. There are much more savage creatures than unicorns living in those woods that will not take mercy on you because of your age. If there is a next time, you will see yourself sent home on the Hogwarts Express immediately. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I think the Headmaster is being very lenient, Mr. Mockridge, and you would do well to remember his warning in the future. Goodnight, Professor Snape." McGonagall looked at Snape with a puzzled expression, but ushered the student toward the door.

"Goodnight."

Immediately when the door shut behind McGonagall, he hurried up the staircase, taking two steps at a time. When he reached his quarters, he saw that Kara had removed her outer robes and was sitting on the edge of his bed, her wand on the nightstand. She was wearing a blue cotton dress that highlighted her eyes. He allowed his eyes to trail to the first view of her legs he had seen since she had returned and he did not fail to appreciate the sight.

"Are you only going to stare at me all night?" Kara said as she stood and walked to meet him in the doorway. She stepped out of her shoes, lowering her height by another half an inch.

He smirked, "No, that's not all I'm going to do to you." He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a soft, slow kiss. Their tongues danced rhythmically together, and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. A little gasp escaped from her when he pulled her tight to him.

She gently bit his lip as she pulled from their kiss. "Take me to bed, Severus. Don't make me wait any longer," she breathed into his ear.

Snape made a low growl and picked her up, moving so quickly she was on her back before she could blink. He leaned over her to barely brush his lips against hers and a rush of desire ran through her. Kara grabbed her wand from the nightstand, waving it to undo the buttons on the front and sleeves of his robes. She sat up and ran her hands down the front of his crisp white dress shirt, the buttons popping open as her gaze burned through him. In an instant, he was disrobed from the waist up.

She lay back down on the bed, admiring his flesh as she traced her finger down the trail of black hair on his lower abdomen. She had enough insight to cast a silencing charm about the room. He had a wicked smile on his face as he lay beside her and leaned up on one arm.

"I love you," she whispered as she rolled to face him and ran her tongue over his bottom lip lightly.

"You are torturing me," he groaned and grabbed her, rolling onto his back. She was over him, straddling his waist in one motion. She could feel him pulsing beneath her. She bent to kiss him, and his hands wandered to her thighs, pushing her dress up.

"So impatient," she scolded and pulled the dress over her head. He lost his breath at the sight of the black underclothes against her porcelain skin. The same locket he knew she used to save his life lay between the curves of her breasts. She pulled a few pins from her hair and shook her head, allowing the wavy brown hair to fall down to the middle of her back.

He ran his hands along her back, encouraging her to lean down to him. Her hair fell around him, and he tangled his hands in it as they kissed. He reached for his wand and flicked it at her back, snapping open the clasps on her bra.

"Hate those things," he muttered, slinging the wand onto the bedside table.

Kara sat back up and threw the offending garment on the floor. His eyes became ravenous as he looked upon her naked frame, full breasts gently swaying with her body. He flipped her onto her back and pressed his body into hers, his hips thrusting instinctively. He hastily kicked his shoes off as she beckoned him with her exploring hands. He lifted up on one arm and began unfastening his belt with the other, his erection straining against his pants. She reached to assist him, her thin fingers slipping down into the front of his pants as she unbuttoned, grazing against his skin. He had to clench his jaw to keep from cursing.

After removing his remaining clothes, he settled between her thighs and kissed her collarbone. His mouth wandered to her breast, his tongue teasing, and she moaned. He slipped his hand under her panties, gently rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. She began breathing erratically, and he plunged a finger deep in her core while continuing to stroke her.

"Severus, please," she begged, throwing her head back and grinding against him. He eagerly responded to her urgency and pulled at the tiny black underwear separating their flesh.

He thrust into her, almost hesitantly, watching her face. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing him hard into her, causing a low groan to leave his lips. His passion took control of him, and fell against her, rubbing his hands down the back of her thighs as they pushed their bodies together. He couldn't help but marvel at the perfection of this natural rhythm with her.

She cried out, digging her nails into his back, orgasm ripping through her. He could wait no longer when he heard her cries, grunting into her neck as he came. She felt him tense, and his whole body relaxed on her. They were out of breath, bodies slick with sweat. She realized the wind had ripped the window open, sending fierce gusts throughout the room. She blushed and flicked her wrist to calm the tempest.

"I thought you said you could control it," he said with a smirk, looking down at her.

"I don't think I had much control over anything for a few minutes there," she smiled and pushed the hair from his eyes.

He rolled beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Kara," he said, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too, Severus." She rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to drift off to sleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11: Library Encounter

The sound of a gong shook Kara from her peaceful sleep, and she sat up in a flash, her heart beating out of her chest.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she said, looking around.

"Just my alarm," Snape said, rubbing her back.

"How can you stand waking up to that every morning?" She looked to the window. "It's still dark out. What time is it?" She said accusingly.

"Five-thirty."

She groaned and buried her face back into the pillow. "I'll see you in three hours."

"What? You don't get up this early?" He rolled her over to look at her. "You can go back to sleep, but you should probably sneak back to the dungeons."

She sighed. He was right.

"I'll connect our rooms through the floo network today," he said, kissing her. She kissed him back and forced herself from the warm bed. She heard him groan as she stretched. She turned to face him, wearing nothing but her necklace, her hair cascading over her breasts in a way that made him think of Medieval religious paintings.

She saw him staring while she searched out her clothes, "What is it?"

"You're beautiful." He spoke as if entranced.

"Your eyes are clouded." She smiled and walked over where he was sitting on the edge of the bed before getting dressed. She bent to kiss him, and he pulled her on top of him.

"You don't need to leave just yet," he said, the desire apparent both in his voice and his growing erection.

"All right, but we have to hurry. It's getting close to daylight."

He flipped her onto the bed, "I can do that."

After another bout of passion, Kara found herself pink in the face and sneaking down the short spiral staircase to escape before the portraits woke. It was in vain.

"Good morning, Kara," the portrait of the Headmaster said, a knowing smile on his face.

"Good morning, Professor," she managed, her eyes averted from him. _I must be quite a sight_. Her face was flushed, and her hair was a mess hanging over her shoulders. She stepped quickly, trying to make it to her room in the dungeons without being spied by prying eyes.

She decided not to go back to sleep that morning. She thought she could get some grading done in the early hours, not to mention that she was too energized to go back to sleep.

When she noticed it was getting close to the time breakfast started, she showered and took a little extra care into her appearance. Her schedule was full again today and she knew she would have to wait until the evening to see Snape again. She put on the most form fitting of her robes, and pulled her hair only half up, allowing her long hair to hang down her back. She made her face emotionless and headed up from the dungeons to the Great Hall to attend breakfast, one of the few times she had been awake early enough to do so this term.

"Good morning, Severus," Kara said as she took the empty seat beside him. He did not seem surprised at her presence at the meal. "You look well."

"As do you," he nodded to her, his expression stoic. "You have a full day, I trust?"

"Yes. I teach until dinner. I also have corridor duty at ten o'clock on the fourth floor."

"How unfortunate," his response was low, his eyes drifting to the dark purple robes clinging to her breasts.

"It isn't really that terrible. Since not much is on the fourth floor, I mostly spend my time in the library." She stroked Snape's thigh from the knee under the table. He inhaled sharply and clenched his jaw. She let her hand linger for a few moments before turning to start a conversation with Professor Sinistra, who had taken the seat beside her.

At lunch, she sat at the end of the able next to Charlie. It had been a few days since she had spoken to him, and she enjoyed his conversation. She ignored Snape, but at least once she could feel his stare on her. She sat beside Snape once again at dinner, but did not engage him in conversation. Before standing from the table, she traced a fingernail along his leg.

"Professor Snape," she nodded to him with an evil glint in her eye. She turned and swept out of the hall, hair flowing behind her. He thought for a moment that a slight breeze was blowing around her and scowled.

"Infuriating woman."

Kara walked through the dark corridor of the fourth floor without wandlight. She knew this hallway by heart, as she spent many days in the library when she attended Hogwarts. She peeked in the restrooms, but saw no students. She never saw students out of bed, especially not on the fourth floor. She assumed if teenagers were going to sneak out that it wouldn't be because they had a sudden urge to find some evening reading material.

She walked into the library, feeling a familiar presence behind her. She smirked, the herbal smell was a dead giveaway, but she would play along, walking to the restricted section.

He came within an inch of her, allowing one hand to gently rub her arm. "Woman, you have tormented me all day." His voice was rough.

She turned to face him, "Whatever do you mean, Severus?" she asked, feigning innocence, but her eyes had a mischievous glint that revealed differently.

"You know well what I mean. You have tempted me, ignored me..."

"Did I? Besides, I thought you would want to be discreet." She smiled wickedly.

"You mean to tell me you were not trying to tempt me all day?" His hand traced her cheek lovingly, but there was something burning in his black eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"You infuriate me," Snape growled, pushing her hips into the wall in between two bookcases. His lips covered hers, and his hands unfastened the front of her robes, groping her through her clothing.

"Severus," she admonished, "where is your sense of propriety?"

"You have destroyed it." He pulled his wand from his robes, cast silencing and disillusionment charms around them. "You have driven me to madness today, and you will be punished." His words made her shiver, and she knew he saw it.

"I never imagined you would break the rules of the library," Kara said, trying to calm the desire welling up in her.

"You do things to me," he pronounced each word slowly, "and I cannot control myself any longer."

"Severus," she cautioned, attempting to calm him by rubbing his chest. She pushed lightly from him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Are you going to fight me all night, woman?" Despite being desirous, he was waiting for her response. She was no longer able to fight her inner desires.

"Only if you want me to," she purred, her lips near his. He kissed her with passion, her body responding instantly. He flicked his wand, removing her clothes except her outer robes. He unfastened his pants, freeing his straining erection. She smiled as she wrapped her hand around his thick cock, stroking his length slowly. Unable to handle the desire, he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her lips devoured his, increasing his passion. He thrust into her, pushing her into the stone wall. She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders. He kissed her hungrily, grinding into her hips. His thrusts were rough, but she knew he was holding back. His touches were soft yet firm against her skin. He brushed his thumb against her nipple and she moaned, pulling him tight to her with her legs.

She felt her orgasm rushing through her and cried, "Oh, Severus!" Upon hearing her scream out his name, his body tensed, shoving her hard against the wall. He let out a primal growl as he came, uncontrollably thrusting into her.

"That was amazing," she sighed.

He stared down into her eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" A trace of embarrassment was in his voice.

"No, love. I'm all right." She blushed and kissed his lips softly. He eased her down to stand.

"I love you, if you only knew..."

"I know." She kissed him again, and lovingly brushed the hair from his eyes. "I love you, too." He could not think of a time he had felt touch more caring.

"Let me walk you down to your room," he said. He waved his wand to dress her again, though it was against his better judgement.

"I still have another hour of hall patrol," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. He grabbed her hand gently, kissing her palm. She saw the disappointment on his face. "Why don't you meet me in my bedroom when I finish here? I want to spend the night with you."

Snape almost smiled. "Would you like me to walk with you in the hallway for a moment?" He took down the charms around them.

"Yes, please." She took hold of his hand and let him lead her from the library, checking to make sure Madam Pince was still unaware of a presence in the rooms.

She slept soundly that night, curled up in his arms. It was something that until a few days ago, seemed impossible.


	12. Chapter 12: Harry

November went by quickly. Hagrid was carrying fir trees up to the castle before she could believe it. She was feeling bittersweet the day before Christmas break, a little sad that the castle would be so quiet, but also happy for that reason. She and Snape could use some quiet time together without constantly looking over their shoulders.

That first morning of the holiday, she rolled over and kissed Snape on the cheek as she woke up.

"I was wondering if you were going to wake before ten," he said. She looked at the clock.

"When is the last time you've stayed in bed past dawn? Live a little. Doesn't it sound wonderful to stay in bed all day with me?"

"I suppose, but that has nothing to do with my desire to sleep," he replied, rubbing the small of her back.

"I got a letter from Harry Potter yesterday."

He frowned, "If this is your way of keeping me in bed, then I think I'll go to my office."

"If you talk to me about it, I'll reward you properly," she said, tracing a finger down his stomach to below the sheets.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. But you are going to meet with him. He's planning to come out here today. It was none of my doing, but I would rather you be receptive. The boy only wants to talk to you." She sat up and stretched her legs out.

"I suppose you aren't going to let me argue," he said with a scowl, sitting up to exit the bed.

"No, but you can take out your frustrations on me later." She kissed him and stood to put on a dressing gown. "Just see him. You don't know how you'll feel once given the chance to talk with him." She put her hand on his cheek and gave him one more kiss before heading to the fireplace to floo back to her room.

He showered and dressed in his usual black and stalked from his bedroom to the office below. He knew she was right, he just was not sure he could yet face the Boy Who Lived. The boy he thought he sent to his death. What was worse was that Snape knew Kara understood why he didn't want to see Harry Potter. He was not used to others knowing his motives.

There were so many thoughts swirling around in his head. He did not want to discuss them with Kara, since many of them involved her. He would once again seek the council of an old friend, the one hanging behind his desk.

"How am I to speak to the boy, Dumbledore? How am I to explain to him..."

"I don't think he is seeking explanation."

"Everyone he cared about died. Though I did not necessarily share the sentiment about Lupin, Black, and others, I certainly did not want them dead. The boy will look at me and wonder why his loved ones are dead and the man who he hated for so many years was allowed to live and find happiness."

"Harry will not think that of you, Severus. He knows you are no saint, but he very much wanted you to live when you were lying comatose. He will be happy for you, as I am."

"Thank you, sir."

"I had hoped you would one day find happiness with her."

"I do not deserve her."

"How seldom it is people get what they deserve, Severus. However, Kara certainly seems to think you worthy of her affections."

It was not long before he heard the grinding stone of the spiral staircase, followed by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Snape's curt reply did not give himself enough time to realize he had just allowed Harry Potter into his office. Professor McGonagall led Harry into the room, obviously pleased at his visit to the castle. Snape stood at his desk.

"I'll leave you with the Headmaster, Mr. Potter. Please let me know when you are finished and I will escort you to see Hagrid."

"Thanks, Professor." She left the room, leaving the two men alone.

Snape avoided Harry's eyes for a moment, before looking at him with an indiscernible expression.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me, Professor," Harry said. Snape nodded and gestured for him to sit down. They sat in silence for a moment. "I'm really not sure what I want to say to you, to be honest."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"It's just odd. I thought I had left you to die."

"I could say the same thing for you." Snape's voice was soft, and his eyes drifted to look at his desk.

"How are you? I mean, the last time I saw you, you..."

"Looked like shit." His response provoked a laugh from Harry, and Snape seemed relieved that the tension was lifted a little.

"I guess you could say that," Harry said, a lighter tone to his voice. "You do look different. I mean, different even from before."

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be insulted." He turned the edge of his mouth up in an attempt to show Harry he was trying to be pleasant. "I assume you are handling your newfound glory well."

"Always." Harry smiled.

"Kara told me about what happened, at the end. I was impressed."

"Never thought you'd ever say you were impressed with me about anything," Harry joked.

"Neither did I. But Merlin knows I would've loved to see his face when he found out that elder wand wasn't his." They sat in silence for another moment.

"I heard Kara Nechita stayed to teach here. Ginny seems to like her. Hermione says it's weird we hadn't heard of her since she was the Marauders' age in school, and that she's friends with Charlie."

"Yes," Snape replied, and unconsciously a glint appeared in his eyes as he smirked.

"And Hermione also mentioned that," Harry said accusing him.

"What?" Snape said defensively.

"She is convinced you and the professor have a, um, romantic relationship."

"She is mistaken."

"Is she? Hermione isn't wrong often."

Snape frowned, "Did you only come here to antagonize me?"

"A little bit. I didn't think either of us would let go of our pride to admit an apology or a thank you, so I thought we'd just come face to face. That way we can tell ourselves that the other knows."

Snape nodded, "Very well."

"I also came to extend an invitation from the Weasleys for you and Kara to join us all for dinner next weekend."

"I don't know why you are pressing this, Potter."

"Because you are forgetting about the Marauders' map. And that since I have no need for it, I would've given it to Hermione and Ginny."

Comprehension dawned on Snape's face, followed by slight embarrassment as he realized the two girls would have noticed his and Kara's names on the map, and where they happened to be spending the night.

"You might as well come out and stop listening at the door," Snape said impatiently. Harry thought Snape was losing his mind until a little brown haired witch came down the spiral staircase with an embarrassed grin. Snape stood as she entered.

"Hello, Harry," she said, standing with her hand out to shake his.

"Hi, Kara," he said and stand and then shook her hand.

"How did you know I was back there?" Kara hissed at him as she sat down next to Harry.

"Because you always insist upon meddling," he admonished, but there was something different in his voice as he reprimanded her, and it made Harry suddenly uncomfortable to be in the room with them.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked, her hands folded in her lap and a curious expression on her face.

"Fine, thanks. I was just asking Professor Snape if you and he would like to come to dinner at the Weasleys next weekend."

She ignored Snape's subtle attempts to get her attention, "Of course, we'd love to."

"Good," Harry sighed in relief. "Mrs. Weasley told me not to come back without a yes."

Harry left to see Hagrid, leaving Snape and Kara alone again.

"Exasperating witch!" he raged. "You know very well I have no desire to attend a dinner party with the Weasleys."

"I know you're not a social animal, Severus. You don't have to tell me that. I'm not expecting you to enjoy yourself," she said, standing with her arms folded and daring him to defy her.

"Then why do you expect me to go?"

"You have to face the outside world at some point. The longer you wait to see those who want to speak with you, the more tension it will cause you. Just get it over with. It's not as though the Weasleys would stop asking if you said no."

Snape didn't respond, turning from her to walk to the bookshelf.

"Just be glad I'm going with you. I don't even know these people. You can take solace in the fact that I will be much more uncomfortable than you are."

"As long as we're both displeased," he said, pulling an old volume off the shelf. She walked behind him and put her arms around him, rubbing his chest. He relaxed slightly.

"It will make me happy if you go." She rested her cheek against his back.

"I have a feeling I won't be able to say no to you very often." He turned to face her and kissed her softly. The way she was looking in his eyes made his heart swell. "Marry me."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "You're serious? I never thought you would ever want to get married."

"Yes, I am serious. Marry me this summer. I've already wasted too many years. I can't imagine a life where you wouldn't be trying to tell me what to do. You might as well be my wife if you insist upon nagging me," he said, intent on sparking that fire in her eyes.

"You're too romantic." Kara said sarcastically, but he could see a change in expression come over her.

"Well, do you want to get married or not?" he said, pretending he didn't notice the tear threatening to drop from her eyelashes.

"If you insist." She pulled him to her, and he kissed the top of her head, taking in the soft smell of lavender in her hair. She reached to wipe the tear from her cheek, and he once again pretended not to notice. Kara clung tightly to him, as though he would disappear the moment she let go.


	13. Chapter 13: Public

They missed lunch that afternoon, taking extra time to explore each other's bodies. It was the first time they were able to enjoy making love so slowly on an afternoon. She lay next to him, tracing her finger over his chest and abdomen and listening to his heartbeat.

"I called a staff meeting for this evening before dinner. I need to inform the other teachers of our relationship," he said, rubbing her arm.

"Are you ready to tell?"

"What man wouldn't want to gloat that he was sleeping with a gorgeous witch?" Her cheeks flushed at his words. "We will not be able to hide it once we are married, anyhow, love."

She smiled and gave him a long, firm kiss.

"I have to go to London sometime this week," she muttered. He raised his eyebrows to indicate for her to continue. "I'm selling my grandfather's manor. I just need to sign some papers at Gringotts to finalize the deal and make sure everything transfers over."

"I didn't know he died."

"It was while you were unconscious. I can't bear to go back to the house, so I'm selling it to some young couple for much less than it is worth. Grandfather would not be pleased."

"Was he ever pleased with anything?" Snape mused.

"Not with anything I ever did. He even tried to leave all his belongings to Uncle Vasile, though I doubt galleons would be useful to him in Nurmengard. The Ministry would not hear of it, so it passed to me, not that I ever wanted anything from him."

"Bitter even in death. Romanians," he rolled his eyes.

"Watch it."

"Don't be offended; you're only half Romanian."

"Nonetheless, I was thinking of buying a place of my own, a place of ours, where we can stay during the summers and maybe other holidays."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Just something small. A little secluded cottage with a big garden, maybe by the coast." She sat up on her elbow and watched his face.

"I like secluded."

"I thought you might. Would that be something you could want?"

Snape pondered a moment. He had not been to Spinner's End in over a year, and had no desire to return to the place. It did not feel right for him to take Kara there. She seemed so ready to let go of her past horrors, and so must he.

"I think we should start looking soon if we hope to find something acceptable."

She lay on her back again, a smile threatening to take over.

"What day were you planning to go to London? I think I will go with you," he said.

"Tuesday," She paused. "Why? You can't be thinking of taking me on a real date, can you?" she teased.

"If that is what you want, it can be arranged. I was going to visit Diagon Alley to pick up some things."

"All right, love." She kissed his cheek and stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't there a staff meeting soon? I need to get dressed and so do you." She swept a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Would you like to walk me downstairs?"

The Hogwarts staff did not have much of a reaction to the news of their engagement; Charlie was the only one who seemed surprised.

"We were all wondering when you would tell us," Professor Sprout said, patting Kara on the hand with a little more force than Kara was used to in personal interactions. She managed to return a weak smile to the older woman.

After receiving a hearty congratulations from Hagrid, Charlie caught Kara's attention and beckoned for her to come over to him. Her eyes met Snape's, and he walked with the other professors to the Great Hall. She turned to the meet Charlie across the staff room.

"Haven't seen much of you lately," she smiled at him.

"You and Snape? You're off your trolley, you know that!" He gave her a crooked smile. "Is he good to you?"

"Very. You don't need to get too protective."

"Well, congratulations," he said, pulling her into a hug. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks, Charlie. That means a lot." They walked toward the Great Hall.

"I am jealous of the lucky git, though." She laughed at his exasperated look.

"I'll meet you out front in an hour," Kara said, kissing him on the cheek before heading into Gringotts. Snape glared at wide-eyed witch who whispered to her male companion. It was their first appearance in public together, and Snape was quickly tiring of the whispers. He stalked off toward the shops, concentrating on making the trip useful.

Kara bounced out of Gringotts Bank at five o'clock, feeling as though a dark shadow had left her. Snape was waiting for her outside, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of him and wearing a scowl. It was cold, and she pulled her cloak tightly around her.

"Let's get a drink," he commanded, grabbing her by the arm and escorting her roughly toward the Leaky Cauldron. She just rolled here eyes at him.

"Did you have a rough time today?" she asked, stroking his arm as he downed a shot of firewhiskey. She sat perched on the barstool next to him, sipping a glass of wine. He slowly turned to her and gestured to a group of witches whispering and looking at the couple.

"This is driving me to madness."

"It's just gossip, love, the pastime of idle minds. Something new will grab their attentions soon enough."

"There has to be something more scandalous for London to discuss than my mere presence next to a woman," he scoffed. Kara considered something for a moment then gave him a wicked smile. Before he could enquire, she pulled him into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and arching her back to him.

"Now they have something more interesting to talk about," she said, lingering near his lips.

"I can't decide if I should hex you or carry you upstairs," Snape snarled.

"I couldn't help myself. You know my inhibitions are lowered when I have wine."

"Then I will be sure to take advantage of you later." He stood and offered her his arm. "Let's go to dinner." She threaded her arm through his and gave a suggestive look to the group of gossipy witches as they left the pub.

Snape led her down the street to a little restaurant she almost didn't notice. Kara rarely came to Diagon Alley and had not eaten in any of the restaurants. Passing through the doorway, the warmth of the room filled her cheeks.

"Wait here," Snape said and stalked over to the maître d' waiting behind a podium a few feet away. She watched with a little smile as the young man listened with eyes wide and nodded quickly before hurrying back toward the small dining room.

"It will be just a moment," Snape said curtly, returning to Kara. She allowed him to remove her cloak, revealing the scooping neckline of her dress. His eyes drifted down, but the host returned before he could speak.

The young man led them to a booth in the back of the dining room. She sat on one side, and Snape the opposite side, obviously uncomfortable. She smiled.

"I was hoping to have some time alone with you," he muttered after nodding to the waiter once again. Other than the waiter's occasional presence, it was a surprisingly secluded table. Then again, Kara thought this seemed like the type of restaurant prurient couples would go to be alone. She thought it funny that he would bring her here. _He's making such an effort._

Kara reached across the table and held his hand. He flinched as though he would move it, then reciprocated. They sat in a quiet existence during the meal, a soft contentment over them.

She stood, smoothing the front of her royal blue dress, and moved to the other side of the booth to sit next to him.

"Your dress is not making resisting temptation very easy," he said as he raised an eyebrow at her exposed cleavage.

"Then it has the desired effect." She brushed her lips softly against his.

"I love you more than I could have imagined."

He reached into the pocket of his robes and placed a small black box on the table in front of her. She blushed a little when she opened it, and immediately slid the sapphire ring onto her finger, the dark blue striking against her thin pale fingers. She gazed up at him, her eyes smiling.

His face was unsure. "Is it acceptable? I know it isn't exactly..." She cut him off with her lips.


	14. Chapter 14: The Burrow

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. Back to regularly scheduled updating now.**

**... **

Severus and Kara apparated a few yards from the Burrow on December 23rd. A light dusting of snow quickly hit their shoulders. Severus wrapped his wool cloak around them both and held her close as they walked toward the house in quiet reverie.

"I've always loved the snow," she sighed dreamily.

"I know." He leaned down and kissed her, his hair gently brushing her face.

"Professors!" The genial voice of Arthur Weasley broke the quiet moment. "Happy Christmas! How good to see you both!"

Snape pulled away from Kara deliberately and hardened his expression slightly before turning to Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur. You as well." He nodded and the men shook hands. Kara smiled demurely in greeting and the three stepped into the Burrow.

The house was bustling with activity, a general high energy running through the entire place. Snape helped unfasten Kara's cloak before removing his own.

Molly greeted them with a broad smile and rushed movements. "Come in, come in. Oh my, Severus, you look well." She turned to Kara, "And you, dear, we haven't seen you in too long. Come into the kitchen to chat with the girls."

"I, well..." she looked to Severus with pleading eyes as she was ushered toward the kitchen. He gave a slight shrug and seemed content enough that he was not required to engage in any more conversation himself.

Fleur was sitting on a high backed barstool in the kitchen, eating some sort of fruit-filled mini pastry and chatting with Ginny. Hermione had her nose in a cookbook. All eyes were on Kara as she entered the savory smelling room, and she grimaced at the thought of small talk with acquaintances.

"Hi Professor," Hermione greeted her with a short wave.

Kara waved back and Molly caught her hand by the wrist. "How lovely. Is it new?" She said in reference to the very new ring on Kara's left hand.

"Thank you, yes." Her cheeks pinked a bit.

"Oh, really? A gift?"

"Um, yes."

Molly looked at her with her eyebrows raised. Waiting. Fleur sighed and rolled her eyes.

"She wants to know eef eet's an engagement ring."

Ginny giggled. "Fleur!"

"Oh, yes, actually." Kara's face reddened even more.

"How wonderful!" Molly smiled and turned to Fleur. "And as for you, eat some of these crumpets. You need to put on more weight." She nodded her head with resolve.

"Ze mediwitches say I am gaining perfectly."

"Fleur's pregnant." Hermione said, addressing Kara's curious expression. She was glad the conversation had shifted from her so quickly. She leaned against the counter and felt entirely out of place in this close knit family. Even Hermione looked at home, moving in seemingly choreographed motions with Weasley women around the kitchen. She wondered if she would ever have something similar.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Charlie and Bill rushing into the room, grabbing anything palm sized and edible.

"Kara!" Charlie said with a mouth full of meat pie. "There you are!"

"Having a nice holiday, I suppose?"

"Of course."

"Would've been better if Aurora made it, though, huh, Charlie." Bill ribbed him.

"Aurora?" Kara asked with an incredulous expression. "As in, Sinistra?"

Charlie shrugged, "She was busy with her family."

"That's not what I was asking."

"Are you dating Professor Sinistra?" Ginny yelled from across the room.

"Not dating, exactly."

"Uh-huh." Kara smirked, "Then what, exactly?"

"We're just friends. Close friends." He edged out of the kitchen with a plate full of food and a devious expression.

"Terrible!" Molly scolded and opened the oven yet again.

Kara seized her chance to escape, following the two men to the sitting room. They crossed the room and joined Ron reclining on the couch. Harry was standing, trying to engage Severus.

However, Severus was standing by the hearth, his back to most of the room, trying to avoid speaking as much as possible. He always had even more difficulty than she did in social situations, although he never seemed to progress past this awkward acquaintance phase.

She smiled to herself and met his gaze. His eyes relaxed slightly as she walked to him.

"How's the conversation?" she asked quietly, a grin on her lips.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Desperately."

"I can get that. I was going to the kitchen anyhow. You as well, Kara?" Harry said, appearing glad to find an excuse to get up. She nodded, and he made a quick dash through the entryway.

Severus frowned, no doubt thinking Harry was glad to leave his company.

"Always the excuse to see Ginny," she mused.

"Don't understand it, personally," Ron said through a mouth full of food. She inwardly groaned at how he was the third Weasley male to talk with food in his mouth in the short time she had arrived at the Burrow.

Ron and Bill had begun a particularly rowdy game of Wizard's Chess, with Charlie heckling them behind a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Severus whispered close to her ear, making her blush.

"Probably until the sun fully sets at least."

"Is there no way I can persuade you otherwise?" he said slowly with a raised eyebrow, dangerous thoughts in his eyes.

_He's trying to seduce me to get what he wants. _She narrowed her eyes at him. _And I think it's working, damn him!_

"I'll make a deal with you," she said with a smirk. "We'll leave in an hour if you stay in affectionate physical contact with me for the rest of the visit."

"Affectionate?" He frowned again. She smiled.

"As you wish," he snarled in her ear, grabbing her a little roughly by her left hip and pulling her against him.

"Here you go, Professors." Harry said as he came back through the doorway with glasses of elf-made wine in hand. Kara almost laughed at his befuddled expression.

A little over an hour later, Severus and Kara walked arm in arm toward the castle down the path from Hogsmeade.

"I could get used to all these public displays of affection."

He snorted, "You will be punished for that."

"You liked it. You didn't even put up an argument. I think you just needed an excuse," she giggled.

"I had to leave that place. I would have kissed grindylow to leave."

"I know you aren't comparing me to a grindylow."

"Never," he said, voice laced with sarcasm. "Although, I do admit I didn't hate feeling you pressed against me all evening."

"I didn't hate that either." She paused, "Apparently Bill and Fleur are expecting their first child."

"Hmm. Not surprising."

"How do you mean?"

"Many children were born about a year after Voldemort fell the first time. I am not surprised the trend has appeared again."

"I didn't notice. I guess I didn't know anyone who had children. I'm surprised you paid that much attention, to tell the truth." She was incredulous.

"Haven't you noticed the large number of seventh years this term? Almost twice as many as last year. I always notice an increase in dunderheads."

She laughed, her voice echoed in the castle entrance.

He continued, "I almost wondered if there was a Ministry sponsored tampering with the contraceptive potions available in Diagon Alley. To increase numbers again."

"Really, Severus! That's ridiculous. I would assume most of those were planned pregnancies, not just contraceptive failures."

"I still would not put it past the Ministry."

"I suppose anything is possible, but you are really silly sometimes."

"Silly?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," she tiptoed up to meet his lips with hers. "You can be very silly." She nibbled his lower lip. He pulled her waist to his and looked at her, his eyes smoldering.

"Why don't we go down to the dungeons and I'll show you just how silly I can be."


	15. Chapter 15: Happy Christmas

Kara peeked open her eyes and noticed she was alone. On Christmas morning. _Where__is__he?_She rolled over and noticed a plate of cranberry scones and a still warm cup of tea on her nightstand. She greedily grabbed a scone and spied a note next to the plate.

_The Great Hall at 11:00 AM. Wear something warm. -S_

Looking at the clock, she furrowed her brow. It was already 10:30 and she would need to get dressed quickly. Kara had no idea what he had in mind. Severus wasn't known for celebrating holidays; however, she thought it best to take his Christmas gift with her just in case.

When she arrived, the massive doors to the Great Hall were closed. She pulled out her wand, but before she uttered a spell, one of the doors creaked open of its own accord. A chilly wind hit her. Shrugging, she took a step inside.

She gasped and covered her mouth. Inside was a winter forest paradise. The tables were missing, instead replaced by large evergreens, covered with a dusting of fresh snow. She looked up and large snowflakes fell to kiss her face.

Just ahead, there was a clear pathway through the snow, lined with lanterns. She slowly followed the path, staring in wonder at beautiful poetry of the woodlands. Little Lapland Buntings and Redwings were fluttering and lighting on low hanging branches, nipping red berries.

She continued walking until she reached a small clearing that was empty of snow. A thick satin blanket was spread over the area and a few candles floated around the periphery. To the right of the blanket, Severus stood with a small, hesitant smile on his face.

Kara rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him excitedly.

"Did you do all of this for me?" she asked with a childlike wonder in her eyes.

"Everything for you. Always."

"It's all so beautiful. When did you have time?"

"I did have some help," he admitted. "My charms abilities leave a bit to be desired."

She kissed him again. "This is amazing. The snow..."

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow and assessed her choice of clothing, which was limited to regular winter robes. "I thought I told you to wear something _warm_."

"Well, I thought long sleeves would be enough inside the castle!" she said with mock indignation.

"Luckily for you, I came better prepared." He turned from her for a moment and then returned to wrap a velvet lined blue cloak around her shoulders.

Her hands instantly rubbed the material and she sighed. "So lovely."

"Happy Christmas," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

"Thank you. This is all too wonderful."

"Nothing is too wonderful for you."

She blushed and looked around, "Where are the students?"

"There were very few who stayed over the holiday. I had their lunch delivered to their dormitories for today."

"So we are alone?"

"Very." He raised an eyebrow and pulled her close.

"With no chance of interruption?"

"None whatsoever."

"Then perhaps you should unwrap your Christmas gift."

"I would rather unwrap you," he said in low tones, his fingers finding their way to the buttons of her robes.

"My dear, when you see what I have on under these robes, you will realize they are one in the same."

"Then I shall hurry."

Laying Kara back on the warm blanket, Severus inspected the now nearly naked woman before him. He growled at the black lace negligé hugging the contours of her body as he removed his shirt.

Severus dipped his head to her breast, taking her lace covered nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. She arched her back up to him. He smiled around the peak.

"My woman likes this?" He moved to the other breast.

"Very much," Kara whispered between quiet moans.

He moved lower and kissed her inner thigh, making her tremble with anticipation. Kara gasped when she felt his mouth on her sex. His eyes closed in pleasure as he kissed her slowly, softly licking her swollen bud. He kissed her ravenously, and she felt her pleasure escalating, reaching a feverish level.

"Oh, Severus, yes!" she cried out, her legs shaking as she began to come. Her hands grasped the blanket below her in desperation as her orgasm rushed through her.

"Love, that was amazing." She tried to sit up but he held her firm, continuing to pleasure her until she felt another orgasm begin to take over. However, he did not move his mouth from her.

"No more, please." She panted, "It's too much, oh!" She was helpless to fight a wave of pleasure coursing through her body, making her head thrash about wildly.

He finally pulled from her, giving her a wicked look as he rose up on his knees above her. His erection was quite visible, straining against his trousers as he pulled down the zip.

"Are you going for a record?" she smiled, her voice slightly shaky.

He lowered himself between her thighs, stretching her impossibly full. "I am going to wring every last bit of pleasure from your little body today." He slowly thrust into her, pulling her knee to his hip with a smirk. He knew that after the first orgasm, it became progressively easier to make her come again and again. And he planned to take his time.


	16. Chapter 16: Pennyroyal Leaves

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long gap for those who are still around and reading. I promise I will be posting more regularly and finishing up the story. Short chapter at first and then another posted later this evening or tomorrow. I have to read through what I wrote months ago. **

Kara leaned over the bubbling cauldron and tossed in two pennyroyal leaves, the smell of mint wafting through the room. She carefully stirred the mixture counterclockwise and watched as it began to turn color to a...bright green?

"Shit! No, no, no." She flipped to the recipe again and furrowed her brow. "Maybe just a few more turns." Stirring a bit manically, she frowned at the persistent color.

"Severus!" She called as she walked toward the open door that led to her chambers. "Will you come help me a moment?"

After a small pause, he emerged, buttoning his collar. "Why are you awake so early? It was alarming to wake up alone."

"Don't be silly. Where would I have gone?" She planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I naturally assumed something terrible. You don't wake before dawn for anything but tragedy."

"Well, this potion is a tragedy I think." She pursed her lips and paced back to the cauldron. "Look at it for me, will you? I must have done something wrong."

He peered at the liquid and frowned. "What is this?"

She looked at him sheepishly.

"Kara, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"You're..."

"I'm pregnant."

He grabbed the edge of the table as if to steady himself.

"Severus, I'm so sorry. I know we hadn't talked of children yet."

He stared at her as though he was solving a complex arithmancy equation.

"Well? Are you going to speak to me?"

"I thought you were brewing your own contraceptive potion." He seemed to be talking to the air around her.

"I was." She paused. "Why?"

"I find it odd that you would make such a simple error."

"I don't think I made a mistake. Hold it, what are you implying?"

He didn't respond, instead continuing to peer at her with calculating eyes.

"Severus Snape, are you suggesting that I botched up my potions on purpose?" She clenched her teeth. "What, do you think I'm trying to trap you?"

He took a step back from her and appeared to realize his mistake.

"How could I? We're already getting married, you tosser!" She turned from him in a huff and stormed toward the door.

"Kara, wait, I didn't mean..."

"Sod off!" She slammed the door behind her.

He placed a hand to his forehead. Everything had become so complicated so quickly. An unfamiliar feeling crept up in his chest and it startled him to realize what it was. _Terror. _


	17. Chapter 17: Conversations

How could he begin to explain to her his childhood, his fear of becoming something he vowed he never would. The strength of familial traits was something to be debated, but that nagging feeling had never left him. _A child? _How could he be a _father_?

Severus began to pace the length of the room as he recounted past and future conversations to himself. He planned for what he would say to her, Kara's possible responses, and how he would react. It was something he had done many times in preparation for unfamiliar social situations. He was midway through berating himself for poor reactions when his door opened so quickly it hit the wall behind.

"Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry!" Kara said as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just," he began.

"I know you're nervous. I am too. That's why I was so upset. I wanted you to be more stable about the whole thing, when I know that isn't fair to you." She planted little kisses over his face as she spoke.

"Darling, I am not sure what is happening now. You were quite angry literally a moment ago." He hesitantly draped his arms about her waist.

"I'm apologizing. It won't happen often. Just go with it."

"Ah." Severus nodded and strengthened his hold on her. Then he smirked. "This quick transformation of affection wouldn't have anything to do with your hormone state, would it?"

She swatted him on the arm, "Don't press your luck, Snape."

"I do want to discuss this later. I want you to understand that I am," he hesitated, "I am afraid I will not be a good father."

Kara furrowed her brow and grabbed his hand. "I think now we should make up."

"I will not argue," he replied as he followed her to the bedroom.

"Good choice." She tiptoed up to kiss him.

Lying in bed, Kara traced her fingers over his chest and sighed. "I already know that you will be a wonderful father."

"How can you be so certain? I have never been around infants, or small children at all for that matter. All my experience is with the students here, and, I will be honest, based on that I am not very fond of children."

She threw her head back and laughed heartily. Severus threw a pointed glare at her and she stifled her laughter to a small chuckle. "I'm sorry to laugh at you. You just seemed to genuinely worried. No one likes teenagers. You have experience with the worst age of childhood. The hormones make them utterly unbearable."

"I know this already. But, do you truly think I will have better interaction with a two year old?"

"That will be a contest of stubbornness I fear to see." She smiled, but he still seemed wrapped in stress. She softened. "Why don't you tell me exactly why you are worried."

He looked at her in earnest. "You know exactly why. Don't make me say it."

She put her hands on either side of his face and looked in his eyes. "You are not like him. You will not be like him."

He clenched his jaw and swallowed. "I wish I could be so sure."

"No one loves so fiercely as you. I worry more that you will coddle our child."

"I have never coddled anything in my life."

"I think you might already be a little excited," Kara decided upon seeing his lips twitch into a smile.

"I may like the idea of seeing you holding our child."

"And what of seeing me with a huge belly and swollen ankles? I can't imagine you'll like that."

"You already take up most of the bed, so I can't imagine what difference a little extra midsection will make." He paused his sarcasm to stare at her stomach. "It actually may be endearing."

"Endearing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He said after a short pause, as if deciding if it was true. "Now, the students will be arriving today. We need to get out of bed, as much as I loathe that idea."

"Is the holiday over already?"

"Unfortunately."

"That means it is almost your birthday." She mused. "I wonder what you could possibly want."

"I have everything I want." Severus answered simply.

"Something frivolous, Severus. Just try to think about it for me. You are terribly difficult to buy for."

"I will endeavor for you, my love."

"Your grace amazes." She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the bed.


	18. Chapter 18: Birthday

"Happy Birthday!"

Severus opened his eyes and Kara was peering over him with a big grin and a package wrapped in shiny silver paper.

"I don't like that you've been waking up before me so much lately."

"I just had to run to the restroom, so I thought I would grab your gift while I was up." She plopped the box in his lap and watched him intently.

"These are quite nice. Thank you, dearest." He ran his hands over a pair of black leather boots as he inspected them carefully.

"Well, you never told me what you wanted so I bought something you needed. I hope you like them."

"Very much. And it is too true that I was in desperate need of a new pair. Thank you again." He kissed her.

"Would you like some breakfast? I think there should be a tray in the sitting room soon."

"That sounds excellent."

Kara had arranged for a lovely breakfast spread of scones, fruit, toast, and plenty of various breakfast meats to appease him.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade today or stay inside by the fire?" She asked before nibbling on a bit of apple.

"It is very snowy outside."

"I can change that if necessary."

"Let's stay by the fire for now. Perhaps Hogsmeade for dinner if we feel inclined."

"Sounds good to me." She looked on the silver platter for a pumpkin fritter. The smell of sausage wafted up to her and she was overwhelmed by nausea. She took a sip of pumpkin juice to calm her stomach.

"Are you all right? You look a bit pale." Severus reached for her hand.

"I'm just a bit sick. I think, oh no." She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Severus stood outside the door of the bathroom, wondering if he should go inside and help her or begin brewing a potion or something else.

Kara reemerged momentarily, pale and distraught. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect this yet."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You aren't well." He checked her appearance, noting the little burst blood vessels beneath her eyes.

"Yes, but of course it had to start on your birthday."

"I will start a potion for you that should ease the morning sickness. For now, I will ask Poppy for an anti-nausea potion from the infirmary stores."

"Oh, no. Don't do that. I'm not sure I am ready to tell about the baby."

_The baby. _He suppressed a small smile. "Of course. We should get married before announcing the pregnancy."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of that. Usually one doesn't announce for three months, but I suppose it would be wise to have the wedding before the baby. Can you make an appointment at the Ministry for us to apply for our marriage license? We could have the wedding over Easter break."

"Exactly my thoughts, love. I will send an owl Monday morning." He pulled his robes from the closet. "In the meantime, I shall feign a stomachache and obtain that anti-nausea potion I promised."

He returned shortly from the hospital wing with the promised potion, which Kara gratefully accepted.

"You know, for something that is trying to keep me from throwing up, this potion tastes ghastly."

"I can't promise that the morning sickness draught will be much better, but I will try."

Severus had insisted she get back into bed, propping her up with a pillow. He brought her a feast of crackers and mild ginger tea.

"Rest for now and I will start on your potion." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Thank you so much, Severus. You really don't have to worry. I feel fine now. Most women experience this during pregnancy."

"I know. I just want to help you in any way I can." He sat on the bed and held her hand. "Have you scheduled an appointment at St. Mungo's yet?"

"No. Why would I do that? I won't be going there. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."

"You can't be serious."


	19. Chapter 19: Lists & Licenses

"I am serious. I know there's been a recent trend to go to the hospital, but witches have been giving birth without healers for thousands of years."

"I am not at all comfortable with this idea."

"Don't worry. You have a few more months to get comfortable with it." She laughed.

"I don't find this funny at all, Kara. Childbirth can be extremely dangerous."

"Giving birth at home is just as safe as it is in the hospital for someone who is healthy, Severus. I don't personally know anyone who has gone to St. Mungo's to have a baby. I think that is only done by the very wealthy trying to make a class statement."

"Then being that the wealthy can afford the very best, the implication would be that the hospital is the best choice in this scenario."

Kara crossed her arms, "That is flawed logic and you know it. I don't know why you are pressing this point when I am more comfortable staying at home."

"You could die!" He turned from her and walked a few steps.

"Oh, Severus," she climbed out of the bed and followed him, unsure of how to calm his fears.

"Beyond potions, I know little about healing magic, and next to nothing about childbirth. I wouldn't even know if something was wrong, much less how to help you." Severus stared down in her eyes.

"Would you feel better if we had a midwife?"

"Perhaps." He seemed to be considering the idea, and she felt hopeful that they had found a good compromise.

"We should both feel happy about our decision. You and I will choose the best midwife for us."

"I would feel more relaxed with someone with medical experience to help you. I need you to be safe and protected. There is one problem, however."

"Oh?"

"We do not actually have a home at the moment."

"That is a problem. It looks like you have more owls to send out Monday morning."

By Monday afternoon, Severus had accomplished most of what Kara had asked him to do. They had an appointment to apply for a marriage license at 3:00, and he had found three possible houses for them to see the following weekend.

Perhaps the most important thing on his list, narrowing down possible midwives, was proving the most difficult. It was simple enough to find a qualified midwife with references, but Severus wanted the absolute best for his family. He needed someone who was exceptional in crisis situations and knew about the best pain management techniques as well as infant care. He decided that it might be easier to shorten the options by questioning them in person.

He heard the spiral staircase moving and quickly finished writing. He didn't need to burden Kara with extra stress. He would get everything finished before having her meet with the midwives.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked excitedly.

"I am." He draped his heavy cloak over his arm. "Do you have warm enough clothing? It has been snowing."

"Yes, dear." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you have enough to eat at lunch? Were you able to keep food down?"

"Yes. I am fine by lunch."

"Good. Then we should go quickly. It's nearly 2 o'clock already. After you, my dear."

The walk to the apparition point seemed particularly long.q

"How were you in the classroom today?"

"I think I spent more time in the bathroom this morning. But, the castle didn't burn down so I'll count it as a win."

"Always looking on the bright side," he chuckled.

"What exactly will we be doing at the Ministry?"

"We have to sign paperwork. The whole thing should take maybe five minutes."

"That sounds promising."

Soon enough they were standing outside the office of one 'Ms. Lavinia Clockbolt' with five minutes to spare before their appointment.

A loud crash and bright light behind them had Severus turn and pull Kara to his chest, wand in hand.

"It's all right." She rubbed his arm. "It looks like the Magical Equipment Control dropped a package of counterfeit wands. Harmless."

He craned his head around, suspicious. "Let's just get inside."


End file.
